Marmalade Boy Again
by Animegoddess3
Summary: Miki and Yuu were happily married with two daughters, Myuu and Hitomi. But what happens when Meiko's son has to live with the Matsuura's and their two girls? Love triangles, rivalry, and a little bit of Marmalade and Mustard..It's Marmalade Boy Again!9UP!
1. First Meeting That jerk!

INTRO INTRO! YES, YOU HAVE GUESSED RIGHT HERE'S CHAPTER ONE, INTRODUCING A DECENT AMOUNT OF ALL THE MAJOR CHARACTERS. AND I DON'T OWN MARMALADE BOY OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS(anime or manga), BUT THE FAKE ONES ARE ALL MINE

"Myuu-chan! Myuu-chan!" said the voice of a familiar face. Yes, a familiar face that none of us can ever forget. It was Miki. Am I serious? Of course I am. That was really the voice of Miki...Matsuura. Alas, our favorite heroine had finally married the man she loved with all her heart. Now there was nothing that could separate Miki and Yuu. There were no more obstacles and nothing was awkward...well...Besides the fact that they basically both shared the same parents. But all that aside, all the love triangles had now diminished and the thoughts of being related by blood had been thrown away in the trash. Miki and Yuu were happy together...alone together. Huh? Where'd you get that idea? Oh, I said it. Well oops. They definitely weren't alone together. Who was that Miki was calling? It wasn't Yuu's name, though for some reason it rhymed. That name right there clearly states that Miki and Yuu were not alone. An extra person was now accounted for.

Well...two actually. But our heroine in this story is Myuu. Myuu Matsuura, sixteen-years-old and 1st year at Toryu High. Beautiful wasn't it? Yuu and Miki were together at last, got married a couple years later, then a year after that, they had their first baby girl. Then a year after that Hitomi was born, Myuu's calm little sister that had strikingly resembled her father. Myuu wasn't as lucky as her little sister though. She was attractive yes, but she had inherited the cute features from her mother other than pretty features from her dad. She wasn't complaining. Nothing was going wrong for her at the moment. Besides...how could anything go wrong when she was perfectly snug in her warm bed, fast asleep? "Myuu-chan!" Miki called once more, but of course she still hadn't received a response.

Miki was about to call out once more, her raised voice making the whole house shake. Hitomi was sitting at the table calmly with earmuffs on her ear, nibbling on a piece of toast as her mother was still calling her older sister. But enough was enough. Earmuffs apparently didn't work when it was Miki's voice. Before her mother could speak once more, Hitomi took her hand and placed it on top of her mother's mouth. "I'll get her," she said as she sluggishly walked up the stairs and walked down the narrow hallway. She then came across to the farthest door that read the name "Myuu" on it in pink bubbly letters. The door squeaked, proving that it needed oil or something, as Hitomi quietly pushed it open.

She walked over to her sister who was a still as a rock and shook her violently. Myuu's eyes immediately opened as she felt the earthquake that had just hit her. She looked up to Hitomi who was already dressed and ready for school…high school. Oh, I didn't tell you? Hitomi had inherited her father's brain as well so of course she was able to skip a grade and attend the same class as her older sister. Myuu yawned and sat up from her bed as she looked over to her sister. "What time is it?" she asked.

"7:55," replied Hitomi as she got up from her older sister's bed. "Nee-chan...You might want to hurry." She then made her way out the door and back downstairs to finish what she was eating.

It took Myuu a few seconds, but she finally registered the words that Hitomi had said to her only a moment ago. She then scrambled out her bed, picking a wrestling match with her binding covers and then fell face flat on her carpeted floor. "Ouch..." she said, a small tear of shock fighting desperately to leave the surface of her charcoal eyes. She got up from her current position and dusted herself off, though she found it pointless since she would be changing out of her pajamas in just a minute. After changing her clothes and fixing her hair with extreme haste, it was now time for Myuu to head downstairs. She walked into the kitchen where her mom was washing dishes and Hitomi had just finished her second piece of toast. Myuu moaned at the thought of going to school today, a tired expression embedded on her face. "It amazes me how Mom and Dad get a two day weekend, while you and I only get Sunday off," she said to her little sister.

Hitomi took a sip of her orange juice and then looked down at the section of the newspaper that she was reading. "I don't know. I guess I haven't really thought about it. I have a liking for school," she said as a reply.

Myuu sweat dropped. "I know…" she trailed as she now remembered that her sister was in her class. She then looked around in search for the man of the house. Strangely she hadn't seen him at the table or next to her mom. "Hey, where's Dad?"

"He's just cleaning out the rest of the stuff we have in the extra room," said Hitomi, now finished with her paper and grabbing her school bag.

"In the extra room?" Myuu felt like the clueless one once more. This wasn't the first time she had tuned out her family, but she definitely knew that she had probably missed something big or important this time. "Why?"

Miki had finished drying her hands and walked over and sat at the table with her two daughters. "For Shoyasu. Remember we were discussing it last month?" she said to Myuu. She found it quite entertaining the way her first born daughter was. Was this really how Miki was like when she was that age? Strangely enough, Miki had a feeling that she was. She sighed and folded her arms and leaned back to relax on her chair. "Shoyasu Miwa...ring a bell? You probably don't remember him. After all, he had left with his mom and dad when he was four to London. He's my friend Meiko's son. He wanted to be sent to go to school over here, so he could better know his Japanese culture. Sho was originally going to just stay at an apartment. But I figured, we had an extra room so why not let him live with us?" Miki could see the clueless expression that Myuu was wearing on her face. She sighed once more and shook her head. "I asked you if you were comfortable with it. He is your girls' age after all. I distinctly remembering you saying 'yeah...' perhaps I would have gotten the same reply if I had asked if the sky was green. But what's done is done, and he's flying in today."

Myuu spit out the juice she was drinking and then wiped the liquid from her mouth with a napkin as her eyes bulged out of their sockets. "T-t-today?!" she said, still surprised with the news that seemed to be old. How could she have missed something as big as that? There was going to be a boy living in their house...Hey...There was going to be a boy living in their house. Myuu turned red for a second as immature thoughts were running through her head. She then looked over to Hitomi who was far more attractive than here and groaned. "Whatever," she said as she grabbed her school bag and went to the foyer to put on her shoes. Hitomi followed her older sister and put on her shoes as well. "Let's go," said Myuu as she headed out the door.

Hitomi nodded and looked back to Miki. "Bye, Mom. We'll be going now," she said seconds before she headed out the door to catch up with Myuu. She waved at her mother as she waved back and then stepped outside.

Miki watched as her two girls were off for school. Yuu came seconds after the door was shut with a medium sized box in his arms. He looked down at Miki who seemed to be pondering something since her chin was resting on her pointer and thumb. Yuu set the box down on the table and bent down to kiss his...wife. Wow, new word in this story. Miki turned slightly red and looked up to see Yuu with that sweet smile on his face that always made her heart melt. He was still as handsome as ever and his personality had never changed, though he grew mature over the years. "Ohayo," she said to Yuu as she returned the smile.

"Morning," said Yuu as he grabbed a seat next to Miki. He put his arm around her chair and looked over to her, knowing that something was on her mind. "What's bothering you?" he asked her.

Miki glanced over to Yuu. How did he always know? It was still a mystery, even to her. "It's more of a though of curiosity. Do you think it will cause problems with Shoyasu in the house? Will the kids be like...Well us?"

Yuu looked towards the door, though no one was there. Now there was a thought that he had been pondering. He still remembered back when he and Miki were kids, and how they were. The circumstances were different, but it was possible for everything to happen all over again, just like before. Yuu just smiled at Miki as if to tell her that everything was going to be all right. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. The times may have changed." Yeah...the times MAY have changed.

Myuu and Hitomi were about two minutes away from school now. Luckily they didn't live too far from the campus, so they didn't have to worry about being late too much. That helped Myuu a lot, since she never seemed to get up on time. Hitomi watched her sister as she dragged her feet and looked to the ground as she walked. "What's bugging you?" she said.

Myuu looked up to her sister who had a look of question on her face. This was predictable. Myuu was never good at hiding her mood. She sighed and grunted as she kicked a pebble into the street. Her arms were now crossed and a vein was popping out of her head. "It just bugs me of how I could miss something this huge. A guy OUR age is moving into OUR house. What are our parents thinking?"

Hitomi walked at calm steps as she listened to her sister's reasoning. She had found it quite odd herself, but she didn't think to make conversation of her own opinions at the moment. "Well we were informed about it a month ago so I've kind of settled down on the fact already. I advise you do the same."

The two were now close to school and Myuu had still not settled down at her new discovery. She kicked another pebble, this time even harder and right in front of her. But this time it had hit something. How do I know? Well because there was sound of thump and a cry to go along with it. "Ouch!" said a voice. Hitomi stood there shocked as Myuu slowly looked up with a sweat drop. "Watch where you're throwing that thing would you?" Myuu's jaw dropped. Oops she had actually hit someone. And he was gorgeous too, with those brown eyes and thick eyelashes. And his hair...unique it seemed to be. It was light brown and just above the shoulders, and it was just slightly wavy. He was tall too. Well, taller than Myuu and Hitomi anyway, maybe not too much shorter than their dad.

He didn't seem to look like a student at the school, though he looked like he was walking to it. Myuu quickly bowed many times. "Gomen Nasai! I just got a little mad at something!" She blushed from embarrassment as she said all this.

The boy just glanced to her bowing and then glanced over to Hitomi. He picked up the pebble that was kicked at him and tossed it over to the girls. "Whatever," he said as he was walking into the campus.

"Huh?" Myuu then had regretted that she had ever said sorry to him now. She shoved her school bag in Hitomi's arms and ran right in front of the guy, stopping him dead in his tracks. She glared up at him, still amazed by his height. A vein popped out of her vein once more as she crossed her arms. "What do you mean 'whatever'?! I just apologized here."

"Well what do you want? A hug?" he said to her, with a look of whatever still embedded on his face. He sighed and then patted Myuu on the head. "Well I don't want to be a child molester, kid. So why don't you head off to school now and let your older sister head off to class?" He looked over to Hitomi who was now slowly making her way towards them.

Well this obviously brought rage to Myuu. Her eyes became white and a few more veins came popping out at random places on her head. "Agh! You know what! I think that pebble may have affected your brain cells! You are either a lousy jerk or are just too blind to see that the girl over there is my littler sister and I am wearing a Toryu uniform! Pick one." Myuu then grabbed her bag from Hitomi's arms and then made her way to class. She hoped that she never bumped into THAT guy again. He was all looks and bad personality.

The boy smirked a bit as he watched Myuu storm off and then looked back to Hitomi. "Is she always that psycho?" he asked her.

"Only to insensitive people," said Hitomi calmly as she walked passed him, following her sister.

Myuu was ticked off the whole time she made her way to class. Her locker slammed as she put her shoes on and she gave a freakish aura to everyone who was around her. Her eyes were still glaring as she looked straight forward as she walked. Her moment of rage was finally interrupted as she bumped into two more people. They were boys none the less, yet they weren't as tall as the pompous idiot from before. One of the boys' hair was shaggy brown with a few highlights at the tips. And before I forget, his name was Kenta. And the other one just had regular short black hair with a kind of bowl hair cut, his name Nori. Yes, two more boys ... But this time Myuu knew them. This morning however, she was ticked off at the fact they were that gender. "Ah! They're everywhere!" she said as she stomped passed them, still furious.

Kenta looked strangely at Myuu as she walked on by and then looked over to Nori. "What the hell was that?" he asked as his thumb pointed behind him. Nori shrugged his shoulders as Kenta clueless shrugged back. The two of them then noticed Hitomi who was walking at her steady pace. They walked up to her and she looked up. "Hey, what's up with your sister?" Kenta asked.

"We just bumped into some guy on the way. He kind of ticked off Myuu," she answered them as she walked. They shrugged once more and followed Hitomi to classroom 1-D.

Myuu was already sitting at her seat with her notebook and supplies already out. She was calm now. She did feel a little guilty about taking some of her anger out on Kenta and Nori however. But class was starting soon and Myuu had always enjoyed it when she actually arrived to school, even though her grades were only average. She watched as Hitomi entered with the two boys and grunted at the fact that her baby sister was a straight A student. She rested her head on her palms as she drowsily looked straight to the board. "Myuu-chan? Have a bad day today already?" Myuu turned to her left as she saw Tomiko, her best friend who always seemed to wear braided pigtails.

Myuu just nodded and slumped down to the surface of her desk. "I'll just have to be happy at the fact that HE isn't the guy who's moving in with us."

Tomiko blinked at her friend's comment. "He?" Myuu looked over to Tomiko. Of course she was confused. She didn't have a clue of what Myuu was talking about. She sat up and sighed and stared straight over to her friend. She grabbed the diary they kept together, a tradition mentioned by Miki, and wrote in it every detail, too lazy to just talk and say it. Tomiko took the diary and read it word for word, giggling just a little bit. "Oh, is that it," she said as she put the book away in her bag and smiled. "Well tell you what. I'll treat you and Hitomi to some ice cream after school to make you feel better and forget your once in a life time acquaintance."

Myuu nodded. "That'll hit the spot."

Myuu stretched as the school day was finally over. The lesson wasn't too hard today, but she still wanted to leave. She had been looking forward to that ice cream after all. She picked up her school bag and grabbed Hitomi to change their shoes and meet Tomiko outside. Then it was off to the ice cream parlor. And what do you know? Bobson's was still there as lively as ever. Of course that was the place for the three of them to go. It was probably the best ice cream parlor on the street after all, and they were in a hurry to get something to satisfy their sweet tooth. They grabbed their flavors on a cone and headed outside, Myuu leading the way. Clumsiness was her downfall however as she found herself bumping into someone yet again today. "Gomen Nas..." She stopped herself as she looked up and saw it was the same boy that she had kicked the pebble at. "Nevermind," she said as she glared straight at him.

The boy smiled and patted her on the head once more. "Aw, are you still mad about this morning? I'm sorry," he said. Myuu glanced up at him. He really did have an emitting smile that made him seem even more handsome. She had believed his apology for a few moments if not for his other comment. "I just thought because of your small breasts, you were in middle school." Remarkably he still continued to smile. Anger was now filled throughout Myuu's entire body as she shoved her cone of ice cream in his face and stomped away. "Heh, I think I angered her again."

"I'd say that's a yes," said Hitomi as she quietly licked her own ice cream. She grabbed Tomiko and they followed Myuu.

"Well see ya," said the boy as he smiled and watched the other two go.

"I take it that's the guy then," said Tomiko. Hitomi silently nodded.

"Yup, that's him," said Myuu still a little ticked.

"I see..." said Tomiko. She then glanced at her watch and stopped. "Well I better get going now. See you two tomorrow," she said as she waved to them and started to jog a different direction. Hitomi and Myuu waved back and continued walking home.

Hitomi handed her sister the rest of her ice cream. "Here. You seem to have lost yours," she said as she wiped her hands.

"Thanks," said Myuu as she gladly accepted the cone. She looked up to the sky as she walked and ate it then carelessly she dropped her school bag behind her. She turned around and bended down to pick it up. "Such a great day for the last day of the we..." she stopped her sarcasm as she looked up once again to see the boy just a few meters behind them. "What the?" she said in a loud whisper as she stood up and looked over to him. "Why the heck are you following us?!" she yelled over to him.

"Following?" he said confused. "What are you talking about? I'm going home. It's not my fault that we have to go the same direction."

Myuu gave him an evil stare and then turned around to start heading home once more, this time at a faster pace, causing Hitomi to speed up as well. That didn't make sense to Myuu. She thought that she knew everyone that took this route to go home. Oh well...maybe he was new. The two girls had finally gotten home. They removed their shoes and walked into the kitchen to greet Miki who was already starting dinner, though Myuu looked exhausted. Miki saw as her daughters came in and greeted them with a smile. "Welcome home," she said to them. "Huh? What's wrong, Myuu-chan?"

"Oh nothing," she replied groggily. "I just kept bumping into this jerk that I met this morning."

Yuu overheard as he walked into the kitchen to see his girls. "Boy doesn't that sound familiar," he said. Myuu and Hitomi blinked over to their father. "Sho said he bumped into this strange girl this morning who told him to pick between being a jerk or blind when he was going over to receive his class number and uniform." Yuu laughed. "That wouldn't have happened to be you. I thought you two would have recognized Shoyasu."

"Huh?!!" Myuu's eyes grew wide as she heard the door open and she ran over to see who it was. Her worst fear just happened.

It was him! That jerk, it was him! "I'm home," he said. She met his gaze, still shocked. He looked up to her with a dumb look on his face. "Oh, you live here too?" He then smiled. "Interesting." This overwhelmed Myuu and she found herself getting dizzy. The next thing she knew, she had already fainted and bumped her head on the step the led from the foyer to the main part of the house. "Oh my," said Sho calmly as he lifted Myuu and felt her head. "It's just a little bump, nothing that a little ice won't heal," he said as he looked up to all the shocked faces. Miki ran over to the freezer and grabbed an icepack and a small washcloth and handed it to Sho. "I'll bring her up to her room." He then lifted her up and walked upstairs.

Miki and Yuu looked over to Hitomi. "What was that all about?" She sighed and sat down at the table.

Shoyasu had just laid Myuu down on her bed without the least bit of struggle. She was pretty small, so she wasn't that heavy. He laid the washcloth gently on her head followed by the ice pack before he felt a draft in the air. He then looked up to see that her window was open and stood up to close it. He sat down next to Myuu for a moment and then stroked her cheek. "You really don't remember do you, heh?" he said in a low voice. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek and then stood up and walked out the door.

The moment he left, Myuu stood up, her face flushed. "What was that all about?!" she whispered to herself. "And remember what?! That jerk!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

WELL HOW'D YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPPIE I BET YOU'RE ALL CURIOUS ABOUT THE WHOLE "MIWA" SITUATION AREN'T YOU? WELL WE'LL SEE HOW EVERYTHING TURNS OUT. ANYWAYS..THIS IS HOW IT WORKS AS I'VE SAID ON MY OTHER "NEXT GENERATION" FAN FIC. JUST ONE REVIEW EARNS ANOTHER CHAPTER. AS LONG AS I KNOW SOMEONE IS READING, I'M HAPPY TO BE WRITING. WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	2. It's not what it looks like! Kenta jeal...

WELL I'M HAPPY THAT SOME OF YOU LIKED IT WELL AS I PROMISED YOU...HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!

Sunday...It was a day of rest for Myuu since it was her only day off. And she was resting right in her bed. She didn't get out of her room. Pondering was something she had decided on doing today. Shoyasu was it? Myuu didn't remember him at all, but he had clearly remembered her. And he had kissed her on the cheek. Maybe that was a custom that Shoyasu had learned in London or something. Or he was just a weird jerk like she had predicted. Remember...remember... "Remember what?" Myuu asked herself repeatedly. It was quite strange though. Myuu found it really hard to ever remember her childhood. She thought that it was just because her brain wasn't as well developed as Hitomi. After all, Hitomi had remembered everything about her childhood since she was four years old. That was probably why she hadn't recognized Shoyasu either. According to Miki, he had left a year before.

But sitting in the bed obviously wasn't getting Myuu anywhere. And her stomach was growling since she was a little hungry. Maybe a little food might nourish her brain. She decided to get up and get dressed and ready for the day, though she didn't expect to be going anywhere. It was Sunday but Tomiko had something she needed to do today. A little tennis might help clear her mood, but she didn't feel like going alone and Kenta and Nori said they would be studying today. It seems like Myuu's only option was to go downstairs and greet her awaiting family. Huh? Well I could have sworn she had an awaiting family. Myuu looked downstairs. No one seemed to be there. They went somewhere without her? Nice people they were. She went to the kitchen to find herself a little something to eat since her mom wasn't around. Then she saw him...Shoyasu. How cruel of her parents and sister to leave her with him!!

He was just sitting there munching on what seemed to be his last sausage. Myuu had been craving it but for some childish reason she didn't want to eat the same food as him. She sat down at the table and grabbed two pieces of cold toast from under a cover on a tray. Yes, toast once again was what she would eat. Shoyasu looked up and saw that Myuu was finally awake. "You're up early. Well, late morning anyway," he said sarcastically. He examined her head as a slight vein popped out. "Seems your bump went down anyway. You always seem to hit your head don't you?"

Late morning. Hmph! She would give him late morning. Yeah, when he didn't wake up tomorrow for school. Where on earth did her mom, dad, and Hitomi go? They knew perfectly well that Myuu didn't like this guy. And what did he mean by 'always seem to' anyway? He had only known her for a day after all. And most of it involved her being at school and sleeping so no real chit chat ever went on. How did she get that bump anyway? She hadn't really remembered. Ah, wait. She knew now. The shock of seeing Shoyasu casually walking through the front doorway had caused her to faint. But she had woken up when she felt herself being laid on top of the bed. However, since it was Sho who was doing the transportation, Myuu had found it best to just stay awake. But she should probably thank him anyway. "Well uhh...thanks," she said, one last attempt to make conversation. "You were the one that carried me, right? It probably wasn't easy bringing me upstairs."

"Well you were pretty heavy. I felt like my arms were about to fall off," said Shoyasu bluntly. He took a sip of his juice and then he glanced up to Myuu who seemed like she was trying her best to contain her anger. Well... she did seem on the brink of giving up on getting along with him. He gave her a smile and patted her on the head like a little kid once again like he had done twice the day before. "Kidding. Kidding. You know, you really should lighten up." It was sure humorous how he was saying that. Shoyasu did seem like the only one that was causing Myuu to lose her temper. She ignored his comment and just poured herself some juice and then pasted some jam onto her toast with a butter knife. She then lifted the toast and was about to take a bite out of it. Shoyasu noticed and then placed his cup down. "I wouldn't do that if I were..." too late, Myuu had already taken a bit out of the toast, "you," he finished.

Myuu quickly spit the toast out onto a napkin and then gulped down the juice she had poured. She then lifted the jar of jam she used for her toast and then went eye-wide as she read the label. If only she had done that before she had taken a bite into her toast. It was marmalade. Hitomi and Myuu had both disliked it and yet their parents had still insisted on buying it. Some kind of sentimental value Miki had said to them once. Myuu took a bite into her un-jammed toast. "I definitely must ask them about this when they return," she said out loud to herself. "I wonder where they are anyway."

"They said something about a doctor's appointment for Hitomi," Sho said, answering her question. Ah, yes, that was right. Hitomi's check-up was today for her diabetes. Sadly Myuu's little sister had been born with Type 1 diabetes. It was critical when she was younger but thankfully Hitomi was getting much better with it. Myuu glanced down at the marmalade once again. It always had looked so good to her, and she had remembered the first time she tried it. Nasty was what it was. How can something so good looking on the outside taste so bitter? Huh? Why did this seem like something so familiar? She looked up to Shoyasu and back down at the marmalade. He looked over to her with a suspicious look on his face. "hm? Nande?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," she said as she continued to eat rather quickly. She wiped her mouth with her napkin and looked towards the door of the house. She really didn't have anything to do today. Everyone was out and busy. Instead... she was stuck with this guy all day. Didn't he have something to do, like look for a job or something that would keep him away from home during the day? Oh, well, it was only his second day in town after all. Scary though how he didn't seem to look like he had the slightest hint of jet lag. There was no sense in staying downstairs anyway. Myuu got up and started to head upstairs back to her room.

Shoyasu could see the look of boredom on her face as she walked upstairs like a snail. She still looked like she was tired but there was no way that Myuu could go back to sleep. It was almost noon. He waited for her door to be shut and then walked up to his own room and put on his hat and jacket. He then walked over to Myuu's room at a steady pace and knocked on her door. "Hey, Myuu, open up."

Myuu walked over to her door and opened it and then looked up to Shoyasu. "What?" she asked, still skeptical of his actions. Apparently he was planning to go outside with the attire that he was currently wearing.

He smiled down to her and rubbed her on the head. Man, how she hated that. "Now, now, don't be like that," he said to her. She continued to glare up and crossed her arms. "Come on now, don't be like that. You do want to get out of the house today don't you? It's Sunday after all, your day off." She was still skeptical, but she had forced herself to nod. "Well, I just flew in yesterday morning, and I don't know my way around yet. And I don't really have anything else to do for the day."

No, she couldn't trust him just yet. Myuu just sighed and motioned like she was about to close the door. "Then go look for a job or something," she said drowsily.

Sho stopped the door from closing with his hand and continued to smile. "I already got one. When you bumped into me the other day I was just getting done meeting with Yuu-san's old boss from high school, Kijima." Well wasn't he just up to speed? He went eye level with Myuu and a curve to his lips and his eyes gentle. "Pleeeeaaaase? You wouldn't want me to get lost if I was to ever venture out into town on my own would you?"

How Myuu just hated that smile. It had caused her to blush lightly. That jerk, how could he be so damn persuasive? A look of annoyance popped on to Myuu's face as she looked down to the floor as if to say that she surrendered. "Fine, Fine! She said as she turned around to get her sweater and purse." She looked behind herself to see Shoyasu still at the door, his smile still on her face. That cute face really didn't match his personality. What the heck was he so happy about anyway? Myuu decided not to dwell on it anymore and quickly put on a light sweater and set the strap of her purse on her shoulder. She followed Shoyasu out of the house and through the front gate entrance. Now where to take him... The dog pound. Maybe they would keep him. As much as Myuu would enjoy that, she knew it wasn't possible. Perhaps the park would be best. Everyone loved the park on any part of the planet. She made a right turn from the house and walked down the narrow the side walk with Shoyasu right next to her with her hand held behind her back.

Shoyasu looked down to Myuu who seemed to be making no effort of conversation at all. What was she so irritated about? He hadn't done anything bad to her yet. Well... maybe he had, but that wasn't too big. She folded his hands on top of his head and whistled a tune for a few moments. "So where are we going anyway?" he asked her.

Myuu sighed and kept walking with her arms behind her back. "The park... I don't know where to take you at the moment so the park is our first stop. It's a great place to brainstorm too," she replied to him. Shoyasu stopped walking and put his hands down from his head and looked down at the ground. Myuu stopped when she couldn't hear an extra pair of footprints and looked back to Shoyasu. Well at least his smiled had stopped. It was beginning to freak her out. But the look he now had on his face was even creepier. It was pretty gloomy. Myuu hadn't been able to picture him with that kind of look until now. "Umm...Sho?" she said, realizing that was the first time she had ever said his name.

His head continued to stay down, but his eyes looked to Myuu once again. He smiled once more, not as cheerful this time. "You really don't remember do you? Heh, maybe it doesn't matter anyway," he said as he walked passed her with his hands now in his pockets of his jacket.

"Huh?" said Myuu as she behind him.

He didn't answer her remark but looked behind himself and slowed down to be side by side with her. His smile went to cheery once more as he looked at her, causing Myuu to blush once more. "Why don't we go to the park some other time, and I'll treat you to some ice cream right now. I kind of made you lose your other one yesterday."

Myuu was hesitant for a while to give in but she finally decided to stop rebelling for now and returned the smile to Shoyasu. "Okay then, I guess you do owe me one," she said as she took his wrist and started running. "There is only one place that I will go though." Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy all the time. Now Shoyasu was pretty nice. She led to the front of Bobson's and they both entered. Myuu looked at all the flavor choices and pondered about which one she should choose. She then stopped for a moment when she realized something she had forgotten. She had been so fazed from Shoyasu's smile that she had completely forgotten to ask him why he didn't seem too interested in the park. And what on Earth did she need to remember? Oh well, she could ask him later. She ordered her ice cream cone, followed by Shoyasu and they both headed out of Bobson's.

It was definitely a good choice today, mint and chip. "Mmmm mmmm," said Myuu as she tasted the sweet sensation on her tongue. She looked up at Shoyasu who was eating regular chocolate. How boring was that. But then again, who cared what flavor you ordered. It was ice cream for crying out loud, sugar. "For the ice cream," begain Myuu, "Arigatou."

"Yeah, just don't faint. I won't be able to lift you this time most likely from the weight gain," he said, continuing to lick the chocolate. He looked down at Myuu who tried to contain her anger. He thought it so easy to make her lose her cool. She was always that way, wasn't she? He took his finger and wiped off a bit of ice cream that had landed on her cheek and licked it. Myuu blushed once again. What was with this guy? No one had ever made her blush this much besides a couple years ago with... Well it didn't matter anyway. There was no sense thinking about it right now. Myuu put her smile back on her face and continued to eat her ice cream. Shoyasu noticed the slight change in mood. Strange girl she was.

"Myuu?" The two ice-cream eaters finally heard a voice. Myuu looked up from her cone to see Kenta and Nori with school books in their hands. Well it looked like they were done with studying.

Well Shoyasu obviously didn't know them since Myuu saw the confused expression when she looked at his face. Kenta and Nori seemed to be confused as well. They hadn't seen Sho before of course, since he had just flew here yesterday. There was a great awkward silence that Myuu just had to break. She took the three boys' sleeves and dragged them over to a table by an alley. "Hey, Kenta.. Nori," she said with a smile. Talk about coincidence... she had just been thinking about those two.

"Hey," they both said as they sat down. Myuu sat down as well though Sho just stood standing.

The two boys looked up at Shoyasu and then back at Myuu. She mentally slapped herself in the forehead. Introducing Sho would be a good thing to do, considering the fact that all he was to Kenta and Nori was some random guy who was walking with Myuu. She sighed and sure hoped that they didn't think that it was some kind of date. She looked at Sho then at Kenta and Nori and pointed at the new person that was currently living in her house. "Well I bet you two are already having random weird thoughts in your head because you have no idea who this person standing next to me is, right?" she said to them. Kenta and Nori nodded. "This is Shoyasu..." Myuu stopped herself. She didn't want to tell them that this guy was some complete stranger living with them. They would just find it peculiar.

Sho saw the hesitance and decided to introduce himself. He held out his hand and gave a welcoming smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shoyasu Miwa," he said to them.

Nori shook Shoyasu's hand after he had said his name. "Nori Santo, it's nice to meet you," he said.

He nudged Kenta's side. Apparently he had been thinking about something as he was staring over at Myuu. Shoyasu had noticed it too. Kenta shook off his pondering and shook Sho's hand. "Uh, Kenta Endo. Nice to meet you," he said. "You a friend a Myuu's?"

Shoyasu nodded and smirked over to Myuu. "I wouldn't say just though. We're more than friends, ne Myuu?"

"Baka!" said Myuu as a vein popped out of her head. She stared straight at Kenta and Nori. "Don't believe any of the peculiar things he says!" she said, red with embarrassment. "We're just acquaintances, that's all!"

"Aw, Myuu, that truly breaks my heart," said Sho with sarcasm.

"Would you be quiet! You twisted things enough didn't you," she said quietly to him as she pulled up close so that only he could hear.

"Your one to talk," he replied. "Acquaintances... you afraid for them to know me?"

A come back was necessary but Myuu couldn't think of anything that would be good enough to say. She silently folded her arms and sat back in the seat that she was in, crossing her legs. Kenta and Nori watched the weird scene that was just going on with the other two. Quite odd indeed. Nori seemed to be slightly amused as he lightly laughed at the situation. He glanced over at Kenta who seemed to have a serious face on. That was strange. Surely he couldn't be jealous. No really, he couldn't be jealous. It truly wasn't possible, giving Kenta's circumstances. At least that's what was in Nori's mind. He looked passed everyone in front of him and saw someone else they all knew walking in the crowd. "Hoi, Tomiko!" he said.

Myuu looked behind herself. Yes, it truly was Tomiko. How odd was it that everyone was bumping into each other today giving the fact that they had all stated that they were too busy. Tomiko had finally noticed Nori calling her name and jogged on over to everyone else, her pigtails hitting her shoulders. "Konnichiwa! Why didn't you all tell me there would be a group get-together? I would have cancelled my plans today," she greeted them. She then stopped as she looked to see a somewhat familiar face when she looked at Shoyasu. Strange...she was almost positive that this was the same guy that was annoying Myuu the whole time just yesterday. She stared at him for a couple seconds then looked at Myuu.

She saw the look and sweat dropped. " I'll explain it ALL to you later," she said to her friend. Tomiko nodded.

"Explain what?" asked Nori. Kenta stayed quiet.

Myuu smiled and sweat dropped to him. "Oh, nothing, nothing. Well I guess that we better go. C'mon, Sho!" she said as she grabbed his arm and started running back in the direction towards the house, leaving a blank expression on Shoyasu's face.

Tomiko watched as the two ran away and looked back at Nori and Kenta who were staring her down. She sweat dropped and smiled as well. "I know nothing. Well, I still have things I need to do. Ja matta!" she said as she started to Jog passed them.

Nori looked to Kenta who still seemed to have a serious expression on his face. He patted him on the shoulder. "Well, it looks like we'll be the last to know again," he said.

Kenta looked back at him. "Y-yeah."

Myuu and Shoyasu had finally entered the front door of the house, Myuu still panting for breath from running so hard. Shoyasu knocked her on the head. "What was that all about?"

Myuu regained her composure but still held onto her chest. "It's complicated," she said to him as she started walking into the main room.

Hitomi heard the clatter from the entrance and walked over to see who it was, though she knew that there were only two people that it could possibly be. To Hitomi's surprise though, Shoyasu and Myuu had looked like they went out together. "Nee-chan, Shoyasu-kun... Where have you two been?" she asked them as she peeked out from the wall. Myuu didn't even bother to answer. She just groaned and made her way upstairs. Hitomi watched her confusedly, and then looked up at Sho. "That bad?" she asked him.

"No, not exactly," he said as he followed Myuu upstairs. He looked back at Hitomi to give her a reassuring smile.

Myuu had walked down the hallway and reached the door that would open up to her room. She stared at the handle for a few seconds until she heard footsteps walking towards her. She looked up to him and smiled. "Today was fun," a vein then popped out of her head. "Though you were also a somewhat jerk today."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," he said blankly. Sho bent down to Myuu's eye level and patted her on the head, giving her a smile. "Well I'm glad you had fun." He kissed her on the cheek once more and started walking to his room. "Ja," he said as he raised his hand up.

Myuu turned beet red and had a late reaction from what had just happened. "Ch-chotto, Sho!" she said to him as he still walked. He finally entered his room and shut the door behind him. Anger surrounded Myuu's aura as she entered her own room. She shut her door and leaned her back against it. "Jerk..." she muttered in a mellow tone. She walked over to her desk and sat down on the chair as she opened a small cardboard box. She took out her Toryu medallion and opened it, looking down at the picture. She then sighed and placed it back in the box and walked over to lie down on her bed. "Forget it already, Myuu," she said to herself.

"Nee-chan..." said Hitomi as she was listening from the door. Shoyasu poked his eye through a small crack he had made when he opened his door and watched Hitomi. What was she worried about Myuu about?

The next morning wasn't too lively. Myuu had actually gotten up on time which was getting up early in her mind, so she was still half awake. She, Hitomi, and Shoyasu had left for school together. This day would be interesting, three members of the same house in one class. It was almost like they were un-identical triplets. Myuu just thought of all the girls she could think of that would drool over Sho's appearance and probably attack him before he was even able to get to his seat. Well they had just entered the campus grounds and no one had attacked him yet. Myuu spotted Tomiko a few feet ahead of her and ran to her. "Tomiko-chan!" she said, holding out the diary to give to her. "Ohayo."

Tomiko smiled and gladly accepted the diary and placed it in her school bag. "Ohayo," she returned the greeting to Myuu.

Myuu then felt a slap on her back and looked up to see Kenta with a small tear in her eye. "Ohayo..." she then glared at him. "That hurt you know!"

Kenta laughed. "Gomen, gomen! Ohayo," he said to her. He then looked at his watch. "Wow, you actually got up early today." He then saw another glare coming from Myuu. "Well that's a good thing. Now we can shoot a few rounds before class. What do you say? Nori is going to be gone today, so we can play one on one."

Myuu looked at Tomiko. She gave her friend a nod. "Don't worry. Hitomi-chan and I will make sure that Shoyasu gets to class and is not mugged or eaten."

Not that Myuu would be worried about that or anything, but she now felt like she had permission to go. She turned to Kenta and nodded with a smile. "Okay, let's go," she said. Kenta smiled back. The two of them then started heading to the tennis courts.

Tomiko stopped for a moment and waited for Shoyasu and Hitomi to catch up. She had guessed who he was, there was no other explanation. And Myuu had kind of called her the night before. Now all the rest of the explanation was up to the diary. She saw that Sho was watching Kenta and Myuu walking away. "We haven't formally met yet," she said to him. "I'm Tomiko Mochizuki."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shoyasu Miwa," he replied to her. Shoyasu looked into the distance and still could see the silhouettes of Kenta and Myuu. "So is that guy going to ask Myuu out or what? Or are they together already? He was looking at her strange the other day, so I figured something was going on between them."

Hitomi clenched her bag and stared down at the ground. "I'm afraid you are wrong," she said to him.

"Hm?" said Sho.

Tomiko looked at her expression. "Hitomi-chan..." she trailed off.

"They're not together anymore. Kenta-kun dumped her," she said calmly.

TO BE CONTINUED...

HEHEHE WELL JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, I'VE WATCHED ALL MARMALADE BOY EPISODES AND READ ALL THE MANGA. THE ONLY THING I HAVEN'T SEEN IS THE CHINESE DRAMA OF IT SO I TOOK MY KNOWLEDGE OF THE ANIME AND MANGA AND ADDED A FEW OF MY OWN INFLUENCES AND THERE YOU GO: MARMALADE BOY AGAIN! I SURE HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTERS TO COME I HAVE AN OUTLINE OF A MAIN PLOT AND SUB PLOTS ALREADY. AND I JUST NOTICED SOMETHING O.o KENTA KINDA SORTA RHYMES WITH GINTA TWITCH THEN MOCHIZUKI...AKIZUKI U WOW I REALLY HADN'T INTENDED FOR THAT! WELL REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Memory Lane Wasurenai

WELPS TIME TO UPDATE! LOOKS LIKE MARMALADE BOY AGAIN IS DOING GOOD SO FAR SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING LIKE THAT...WELL NOT REALLY BUT JUST TRYING TO SEEM CONSIDERATE :D WELL NOT THAT YOU REALLY NEED THIS SINCE YOU CAN JUST CLICK THE BACK BUTTON, BUT HERE IS A RECAP FROM LAST CHAPTER!

_Shoyasu looked into the distance and still could see the silhouettes of Kenta and Myuu. "So is that guy going to ask Myuu out or what? Or are they together already? He was looking at her strange the other day, so I figured something was going on between them."_

_Hitomi clenched her bag and stared down at the ground. "I'm afraid you are wrong," she said to him._

"_Hm?" said Sho._

_Tomiko looked at her expression. "Hitomi-chan..." she trailed off._

"_They're not together anymore. Kenta-kun dumped her," she said calmly._

AND ON WITH THE SHOW!

"Dumped her?" said Shoyasu as he looked at Hitomi who seemed uncomfortable with the situation. "What do you mean?"

She quietly bowed out and looked at Tomiko as she headed to class. "I trust Tomiko will lead you to the classroom," she said.

Shoyasu turned to Tomiko and watched her nod to Hitomi. He was still pretty clueless of the situation, and he was quite confused. Tomiko looked up at Sho with a smile on her face. "Shall we go then?" she asked him as she started to walk. Sho nodded and followed her. The two reached a point where they could see the tennis courts and the bright green ball moving back and forth while Myuu and Kenta hit it. Shoyasu stopped and watched for a few moments, Tomiko stopping as saw his hesitance. She looked off into the distance and watched as her two friends played and then examined the expression on Shoyasu's face. It was quite unreadable really. But he continued to watch. Tomiko sighed and leaned her back against the wall. "Don't worry. They are really good friends now. Kenta's feelings just died down for her I suppose, that's all. It took a while but their relationship steadily grew better after the breakup. Those two are very close still," she explained to him.

"Is that so..." said Shoyasu as he started to walk inside the school building. Tomiko made her way in front of him to lead him to the classroom.

Myuu glanced back for a brief second. She hadn't noticed Tomiko and Shoyasu before. But they were both heading into class anyway. She glanced at her watch and then looked over to Kenta. But she didn't see him at first. The ball that was zooming towards her had caught Myuu's attention. She quickly ran to the side and dodged the tennis ball, holding her chest with her hand. Life had just quickly flashed before her eyes after all. "Oh, sorry about that. I didn't know you weren't paying attention," said Kenta as he jogged over to Myuu. He handed her a small towel to wipe her face with and opened his water bottle he had with him and took a large gulp. "Gave you quite a scare there, didn't I?"

The soft towel dabbed the perspiration off Myuu's face. "Just a little bit," she said to him. The two of them hurried to wash up and change back into their school uniforms and then headed into the main building together. Myuu was happy to be able to swing her racket this morning. A lot had happened over the short weekend after all in her opinion. She had met Shoyasu, a bitter sweet boy, and he was living in her house. She slid open the door to her classroom and looked around. There was Hitomi by the window...and Tomiko was over there in her seat...well that seemed to be everybody. Nori was absent after all. Something felt empty though. Agh! Where did that giant lump of turd go? Myuu quickly stomped over to Tomiko. "I thought you had Shoyasu with you? Where'd he run off to?"

Tomiko looked up to her friend and then looked around the classroom. "Miwa-kun didn't go anywhere," she said to her. A blankly confused face lay on Myuu as she heard the words sprawl out of Tomiko's mouth. The girl pointed over to a large crowd of girls. "He's somewhere in there I think. Lost Miwa-kun in the crowd. Sorry about that." Well Myuu was expecting this. Of course for some odd reason it was getting her fumed. Tomiko giggled at the expression she was seeing. "My, my, jealous already ne?"

A vein popped out of Myuu's head at she looked at Tomiko. "Ugh! Kill me first," she said as she walked over to the large crowd with Shoyasu as its core. Tomiko just sat and smiled as she watched Myuu go on her way. She struggled, but Myuu finally made her way through the gang of giggling girls and pulled onto Shoyasu's -who was just smiling with a sweat drop by the way, standing there like a clueless idiot- sleeve, heaving him to the outside of the swarm. "See what happens when you flash that cute deceiving smile to the world?" she said to him as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground.

Sho smiled at her. "So you admit my smile is cute then," he said to her, patting her on the head.

Myuu grew tongue tied. He had definitely cornered her with that one. Instead of answering his question she just turned around and went over to Hitomi. She rested her head on her palms as her elbows stay planted on the windowsill. "He's too complicated. I'll never get used to this," she said to her.

"Try, Nee-chan. Shoyasu-kun will remain with us for a while. And according to Mom, you two were pretty close when you were young," Hitomi said to her. Shoyasu didn't really bother Hitomi at all. Maybe that was why she didn't mind him as much. The two of them still barely talked to each other after all.

"I don't remember ever being close to HIM," she said to Hitomi. But he had clearly remembered her, the scary part. Did he also remember Hitomi as well? Then how come he didn't treat her the way that he treated Myuu?

"Yup, does seem unbelievable doesn't it?" said Shoyasu with a wide grin behind them.

Myuu's blood pressure went boiling as she turned around to see Shoyasu with a goofy look on his face. "Why you! Is it polite in London to eaves drop on other people's conversations!"

"You mean the two of us weren't done talking? Since you didn't say a word to me and just turned around to go to Hitomi, I had to only assume that you were inviting me over to the conversation," Sho replied dumbly. Smart ass! He knew very well that the conversation between them was over! He just wanted to come over here to piss Myuu off. Well Sho definitely got his wish. He held Myuu's forehead with the front of his palm, with his arm stretched straight forward as he watched her growl and make attempts to sock him in his pretty boy face. "Tsk tsk, always so violent."

Tomiko watched from afar and laughed at the incident that was currently going on. She didn't know what to think of those two. Should she feel sorry for Myuu or just simply be amused. Well Shoyasu didn't seem like a bad person. He just simply loved to toy with Myuu. Tomiko felt a light slam on her desk as she looked down to see a tan fist resting on the surface. Her eyes worked their way up until she saw Kenta watching Myuu and Shoyasu with a serious look on his face. Tomiko had a questionable look on her face. What on Earth was Kenta getting so worked up about? "Hey, Tomiko," he said to her. Curiosity struck the cat as Tomiko reacted to her name. She didn't reply, well she didn't have time to anyway. Kenta was now on the verge of asking the question that was on his mind. "How does that guy know Myuu and Hitomi? And why is he all of a sudden going to our school?"

Jealous? No way; Kenta couldn't be. He was the one who dumped Myuu remember? Tomiko could imagine Myuu getting jealous but not Kenta. Tomiko decided to play with his mind for a little bit. She had convinced herself that Kenta was just simply curious. "Just some long lost love of Myuu's," Tomiko said in a careless manner. She glanced up to Kenta who seemed to have a surprising look on his face. This was interesting, to Tomiko anyway. Kenta took his hand off her desk and started to make his way towards Myuu and the others. Tomiko saw this reaction and immediately grabbed and pulled on the back of Kenta's jacket. He stopped and looked back at Tomiko. "Kidding kidding," she said to him. "Just wanted to see the look on your face."

"Why you..." said Kenta as a vein popped out of his forehead and back of his closed fist. "Then what is their real relationship."

Should Tomiko reveal it to him? It wasn't really Kenta's business unless Myuu wanted him to know. And from the look of current things, Myuu didn't seem to want anyone to know about how she knew Shoyasu. "I don't know much of anything about the situation really."

Kenta looked at her disappointingly. "Liar..." he whispered to himself as he watched Myuu and Shoyasu.

Hitomi glanced over to Tomiko and Kenta. "Honestly...if he has something to say he should just say it."

Shoyasu and Myuu stopped their battle and looked at Hitomi. "Huh?" they both said.

Hitomi lightly shook her head. "Nothing. He's just an idiot," she replied. "It's best we find our seats now." Hitomi walked over to her desk in the front row and sat down quietly.

"Strange girl..." said Sho as he watched Hitomi.

"Yeah... I don't really know much about my sister. She's the quiet type, always has been," said Myuu. She sighed and walked over to her desk right next to Tomiko.

"My, isn't everyone lively this morning?" said a more mature voice in the crowd. Shoyasu turned to see Motowara-sensei stand at the entrance to the classroom. He had met her when he came to the school the other day. The class' eyes lit up brightly. From what Shoyasu had heard so far, Motowara-sensei was pretty popular. She was young and very beautiful, her eyes with a hint of amber hazel and her long jet-black hair. Her very presence brought the girls admiration and jealousy and brought the boys a reason to come to school every morning. Everyone adored Motowara-sensei and hated a day when she was to be absent. She made her way to the front of the room and set down her books on her desk. She lifted the overhead to present the days agenda on the board. Shoyasu then caught her gaze upon him. She smiled. "Oh there you are," she said to him. Shoyasu pointed to himself and then looked around. "Yes, you. Why don't you come over here and introduce yourself Miwa-san, though I'm pretty sure all the ladies have probably already taken the time to introduce themselves, ne?" She smiled at the class.

One of the girls in the class laughed. "Momo, you're going to embarrass him."

"Ah, oops," said Motowara-sensei. She looked over to Shoyasu. "Well then to save you some modesty, I'll let you just stand there by the window while I tell everyone who hasn't heard who you are." Shoyasu stood up from him lazy pose and took his hands out from in his pockets, placing them at his sides. "This is Shoyasu Miwa. He's transferred here all the way from London. And rumor has it that he is the grandson of the famous architect, Yoshimitsu Miwa." The oo's and awe's were felt throughout the classroom. "Is our rumor true, Miwa-san?"

"Well sort of," replied Shoyasu.

Myuu looked at him strangely. Sort of? How could you sort of be related to someone? Myuu just couldn't find it genetically possible. She set aside her thoughts for a moment and noticed that Sho's interrogation was over, since he was now heading over to his seat. She missed the rest of his introduction over pondering. She didn't like the guy much, but she still had wanted to know a little bit about him. He had known a lot about her which had ticked Myuu off a bit. Myuu then felt a tap on her shoulder. It was from Tomiko. She gave a gesture and Tomiko pointed behind them. Kenta was staring dead on at Shoyasu. Myuu could only imagine it from Sho's point of view. It must be very creepy having a guy staring at you as if he wanted to push you off a building. Tomiko whispered to Myuu, causing Hitomi to look behind her and Shoyasu to get a glance over as well. "He's been like that ever since he me Miwa-kun."

One of the girls joined the side conversation when she glanced over at Kenta and heard Tomiko's whispers. "Jealous maybe? You and Shoyasu seem to know each other well. Kenta is probably just afraid to lose you to him."

Myuu shook her head. "Kenta and I broke up quite a while ago. He was the one doing the dumping so it is impossible for Kenta to be jealous," she answered her.

"Oh...gomen ne?" said Myuu's and Tomiko's classmate.

"It's alright," said Myuu with a reassuring smile. Everyone returned to laying attention on Momo. Myuu took one last glance behind her towards Kenta. She remembered doing the same thing in middle school, only then she would turn red in the cheeks. But now she just looked back unaffected at all. It was such a long time ago in Myuu's mind, though it was only in the middle of second year middle school. She, Tomiko, Hitomi, Nori, and Kenta were all good friends, just like they were right now. Kenta, Nori, and Myuu were all in the tennis team white Hitomi and Tomiko preferred the lit club, and Myuu's hair was even long back then too. Myuu replayed everything that had happened over that period of time in her head.

"_I don't see why you don't just tell Kenta-kun how you feel, Nee-chan," said Hitomi as she licked her ice cream. Tomiko, Myuu, and Hitomi had decided to treat themselves to some Bobson's after Myuu's vigorous training at tennis. Myuu glanced at Hitomi but still continued to lick her ice cream. So Hitomi was going to be ignored, was that it? She paid no attention to Myuu's denial and looked over to Tomiko. "Why won't she admit one thing if she won't admit her feelings? If she's too chicken to say anything, she could at least tell us that."_

"_Indeed, indeed," answered Tomiko._

_A vein popped out of Myuu's head. "Y'know...I'm not a mile away. I CAN hear you two." _

_Tomiko lightly giggled. She then glanced at her watch. "Where on Earth are those two? Nori and Kenta said they would be here right after they were done with clean up."_

_Myuu's cheeks turned red. "They did?" _

_She then heard the bell on the door as it opened. Kenta and Nori were panting as they answered the ice cream parlor. They must have ran here the whole way. Nori's face went blank as he looked over to Kenta. "Sorry we're late. This guy right here kept wanting to go the other direction. I didn't know you were that bad at finding your way around, Kenta."_

_Kenta glared at Nori. "I know my way around just fine!"_

"_Says the many times you ran into a pole on the way over here," retorted Nori._

_Kenta grew tongue tied for a few moments and then crossed his arms. "I just had something on my mind," he said._

"_Someone you mean?" said Nori. Kenta's cheeks turned red, along with Myuu's. Had Kenta already found someone that he cared about? "So...Who is he?"_

_Kenta took his fist and bonked it on Nori's head. "Baka..." he said. Tomiko, Myuu, and even Hitomi laughed. Both Kenta and Nori turned red as they heard the three girls. Kenta blushed even harder as he caught himself staring at Myuu. She caught his gaze and continued to smile with crimson cheeks. Kenta smiled back at her._

That was first time Myuu had truly accepted her feelings for Kenta. Then a few days later...

"_Myuu-chan!" said Nori as he ran towards Myuu who was just getting out of the locker rooms. _

"_Nori-kun...What is it?" said Myuu as she noticed the boy running towards her. _

"_Well...you see...umm...do you know how to climb a tree?" _

_Myuu sweat dropped. "Got the ball stuck in there again?" Nori nodded. "Heh, I'll see what I can do." She followed Nori as he led her to the tree. _

"_Gomen ne. I'm still very unskilled," said Nori as he watched Myuu climb up the tree._

"_You're just a beginner, Nori-kun. Don't worry about it." Myuu finally spotted the bright ball and climbed towards it. _

_Kenta noticed the two after he had gotten changed and ran towards Myuu and Nori. "Hey, what's up?" Nori pointed towards the ball in the tree. That wasn't very wise to send Myuu up, since she was the clumsiest. "Myuu, do you need any help? Be careful."_

"_I'm fine. Just a little far-" Myuu's foot then missed a branch and she felt her hand loosening on the grip that she had already obtained. "Uh oh. Not good!" _

"_Myuu-chan!" said Nori as he noticed her slip._

"_I'm alright. Don't worry about me, Nori-kun," said Myuu as she sweat dropped and just smiled like an idiot. Her grip had finally let go of the only branch that was keeping her up and she felt gravity pulling her towards the ground. Kenta luckily got directly under her and was able to catch Myuu before she hit the ground. Unfortunately though the both of them both fell since Kenta couldn't support Myuu's weight plus gravity. Myuu sat up and looked at Kenta, her cheeks flushed. She smiled and then looked at Nori. "Well I got the ball," she then tossed it over to him._

"_Uhh...thanks. But are you okay, Myuu-chan?" said Nori a bit relieved but still concerned. _

"_I'm fine, real-" Myuu was interrupted when she felt Kenta pulling her towards him. Her cheeks were now beat red and she felt the warmth of his chest. "Kenta?"_

"_Baka! You know how much of a klutz you are! Don't be so reckless," said Kenta as he embraced Myuu tightly. "I want to be able to protect you, but I can't always, though I will try no matter whatt."_

_He was worried about her. Myuu had always been told her mom and dad not to go climbing. She wasn't sure why but she felt her body involuntarily embracing Kenta back. "Kenta...Gomen ne. Arigatou." _

After that Kenta and Myuu became closer and closer than before and eventually became a couple. But Myuu's happiness was short-lived.

"_You seem so happy now-a-days, Nee-chan," said Hitomi as she saw a smile embedded on her sister's face. She turned to Tomiko. "Don't you think so too?" _

"_Yes, she's very happy," said Tomiko as she smiled over to her friend. "And your serves were excellent today. Hitomi and I picked a great day to skip lit club and watch your practice."_

_Myuu continued to smile. "Thanks. I felt good today," she said to her friend and her sister. "Hm?" Myuu looked at the items she was carrying and then gasped. "Agh! I left my tennis racket! Sorry you guys, just go on without me!" Myuu hurried back in the direction of the school, Hitomi and Tomiko walking at a fast pace behind her. She had finally reached the locker rooms. Myuu looked around as she walked through each narrow hall until she finally spotted her racket in a pastel pink zip-up covering. She walked over to pick it up and started to head out the door. _

"_So you and Matsuura-chan are getting pretty serious now..." _

_Myuu could hear conversation going on around the corner. Her name was mentioned so Kenta and Nori were probably involved in it. She decided to peek around the corner. Ah, so she was right; Kenta was there. She decided to wait at her hiding spot. Maybe she would get a chance to walk home with Kenta. Hitomi and Tomiko had just arrived at the school since they were walking rather slowly. They backed up behind Myuu and eaves dropped along with her. They watched as Kenta shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, not really. It probably won't last too long."_

_Myuu's heart sank as she heard the words coming out of Kenta's mouth. One of his friends spoke. "So you won't mind if one of us asks her out then? She seems pretty dense so probably won't be that hard to convince to do stuff."_

"_Nah, I don't care. Like I said, we're just good friends." Kenta heard a drop of an object. He turned to see Myuu, Hitomi, and Tomiko all standing at the corner, staring straight at him. "Myuu!" _

_Tears filled Myuu's eyes as she dropped all her things and ran in the direction of her house. "Nee-chan!" said Hitomi as she picked up the stuff that Myuu had dropped. Tomiko watched as Hitomi gave a nasty glare to Kenta and then ran after her sister. Hitomi was never the most athletic, so she could never run fast, but she was able to keep a steady pace behind her sister. They both reached the house and Myuu ran up the stairs and into her room to shut the door. Hitomi reached her sister's door a few moments later and followed her in. "Nee-chan..." She then sat on the bed and stroked Myuu's hair as she loudly sobbed._

_The next day, both Kenta and Myuu had gone to school, both of them with shorter hair. Kenta's grew back to what it was originally. But Myuu continues to cut hers when she spots it gaining length._

Myuu sat dazed as she played back some of the memories. She had moved on but for some reason always felt pain when she looked back on those days. "Myuu... Oi, Myuu!" Myuu shook her head. She had been daydreaming all this time. She looked up to see Shoyasu staring down at her. "Y'know the lesson's been over for quite some time. Aren't you going to eat?" Myuu had not completely gone out of her dazed state yet. She drowsily looked up at Shoyasu. "Hey, are you okay?" He felt her head. "Yikes, that hurt. Why didn't you tell us you had a fever this morning?"

Hitomi walked over to Myuu and placed her hand gently on her head. "Another one...that's the third fever this month," she said to Shoyasu. "Myuu's missed a lot of school because of this. Can you take her to the nurse's office?" Shoyasu nodded. "Thanks."

Myuu wasn't too sure of what was going on. She was a bit delirious already. It was playing Tennis this morning that had probably triggered it. She had got up earlier than usual and was still pretty tired. Then she wore herself out more when she had a work out with Kenta. Shoyasu pulled her arms up and walked Myuu over to the nurse's office, setting her on one of the beds. "Oi, Myuu! Can you hear me? Myuu?"

Myuu was still delirious. She could hear Shoyasu but couldn't comprehend what he was saying, nor could tell that it was him. Her head fell onto Sho's chest. "Wasurenai.."

"Myuu?" Too late though. She was now fast asleep. Shoyasu smiled. "So you remember some, ne?" he said as he laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her shaking body.

TO BE CONTINUED...

YUP THAT WAS A LOT LIKE THE ORIGINAL MARMALADE BOY LOL..OH WELL... YOU SHOULD NEVER STRAY TOO FAR FROM THE HERD RIGHT? FOR NOW THE STORY LINE IS GOING A BIT SLOW...DON'T WORRY IT'LL SPEED UP. THE WHOLE STORY WON'T BE ONLY TEN DAYS LONG I PROMISE WELL JUST A QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW...WASURENAI MEANS "I WON'T FORGET"...NOW MY MOM IS NAGGING ME TO GET OFF SO I HAVE ONE MORE THING TO SAY: REVIEW REVIEW


	4. The Broadcasting Club Baka!

SORRY THIS ONE TOOK A LITTLE LONGER! BUT I'M GLAD EVERYONE LIKES THE STORY SO FAR NOW HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR OF MARMALADE BOY AGAIN!

Myuu's eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up from the bed she was in and realized that it was none other than her own. She grew confused and looked around. Yup, this was definitely her room. She felt her head. It still ached a bit but not as much as earlier. As she gazed out the window she realized that it was night fall. Myuu hadn't really remembered what happened earlier in the day. All she remembered was that she was in the classroom remembering her past with Kenta and then boom! Another fever had hit her. This wasn't the first time. It was a case that she just simply wasn't growing out of. Usually only when she tried to look back on something a fever would come upon her. She heard a knock at her door. "Myuu-chan, do you want something to eat?" It was the voice of her mother Miki, a heroine that no one will ever forget. "I see you got another fever."

"Konbawa," said Myuu as she laid her head back on her fluffed out pillow. "How long have I been asleep this time?"

Miki walked all the way into Myuu's room and sat herself comfortable on her daughter's bed. "I'd say since a little bit after noon had struck," she said to her. "Were you starting to remember something? Usually that is when your fevers start to come isn't it?"

Oh gee, not her too. All this stuff about remembering in the past few days was driving Myuu crazy. Well yeah, she was thinking about something, but it didn't seem like that big of a deal. Well not anymore anyway. Whatever went on between Myuu and Kenta was in the past. A few memories were meant to keep, but she had accidentally stumbled across them earlier. She shook her head to Miki. "I wasn't thinking about anything special. It is nothing out of the ordinary, though I am quite curious about something." Myuu decided to sit herself up and heard a growl from her stomach. She sighed and sweat dropped. "I suppose skipping lunch had taken its toll on me." She smiled and then looked around her room once more. "By the way, Mom... How did I get in my room? Did Dad come pick me up?"

Miki shook her head. "Your dad and I didn't know about your fever until we got home. Shoyasu seemed to have carried you all the way over here. I suggest that you thank him later," she said. Miki noticed a grunt from her older daughter. "Now, now, he's not that bad. Sho's a really nice guy." Myuu crossed her arms. Miki sighed and rubbed her daughter's arm. "You remind me so much of myself." She smiled and started to make her way out of Myuu's room. "If you're hungry, dinner should be ready any minute. Come down in about five minutes."

Myuu watched as Miki closed the door and pulled the covers of her blankets off her legs. She slipped her slippers onto her feet and placed her robe onto her body. She opened the door that led outside of her room and groggily stepped outside. Shoyasu was just exiting his room as well and looked to his side to see Myuu. He walked over to her and flicked her on the head with his forefinger. Myuu immediately started to rub the spot that had been flicked and looked at Shoyasu evilly. "I told I told you to stop fainting. I had to go back to the school after bringing you home so the nurse could sew my arms back on."

Myuu still felt a little too under the weather to insult him back she walked passed him and simply muttered, "Jerk..." before heading down the stairs.

Shoyasu noticed her fatigue and followed her from behind. "Are you sure you should be out of bed yet?" Myuu didn't seem to hear him since Shoyasu didn't seem to get a response. "Hey...Myuu," he said once again. He then noticed her right foot slip as she was making her way to the first floor. He quickly ran towards her and caught her shoulders before she could fall down. "Nice try... you're going back to bed." Myuu's face was red. It was partly from her fever. But as she turned around to face Shoyasu she realized how close her face was to his and her face grew even more scarlet. Shoyasu noticed the redness grow and placed one of his hands on Myuu's head. "Geesh, and you get this more than once a month?"

Myuu felt him bring her back to her room as her head slightly laid on his chest to rest. _Why can't he always be this nice? _She asked herself in her head.

Shoyasu brought Myuu to her bed and pulled the covers over her. "I guess I should ask Miki-san to make you some soup or something," he said as he started to make his way downstairs. He smirked as he turned back once more to Myuu resting once again. "Sweet Dreams..." he whispered to her. He then heard the doorbell ring. Shoyasu seemed to have been the closest one to the door anyway, so he went to go answer. To his surprise, when he opened it Kenta was standing at the front door. "..."

_What the hell is he doing here? _Kenta thought as he continued to stare at Shoyasu. He peered into the Matsuura residence a bit. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. But this guy was now answering their door. Kenta was completely lost to the situation. He glared at Shoyasu and then looked to the ground. "Uh... I called and Hitomi said that Myuu's fever hasn't gone down yet," he said to him. "I've just come to check up on her. Is she doing any better?"

Well Shoyasu did notice the glare. It seemed that this guy didn't seem to like him too much. He looked up the stairs that were just behind him and then back to Kenta. "Actually, she almost fell over there." He saw the reaction from Kenta. His eyes went wide like golf balls. Shoyasu looked to him with one eyebrow raised. "Well she seems to be okay now. No need to worry. I just brought her back into her room." Her room? What was this guy doing in her room? This brought paranoia to Kenta as he continued to stare blankly at Shoyasu. It crept Sho out a bit. Hopefully this dude didn't have some kind of gay crush on him. "Soo... Do you want to see her or something?"

Kenta was about to answer positive but Hitomi came walking up to Shoyasu. She glanced over at Kenta, wondering why he had come here. All the other times Myuu had her fevers he didn't come. She then looked up to Shoyasu. "Sho-kun, Mama needs some help in the kitchen. I can't reach the thing she needs to get and Papa is working on his designs."

Kenta grew even more confused. What, did this guy live here now? Sho looked over to Kenta. "Well, I have to go see to something. I leave you to Hitomi."

_Leave_ him to Hitomi? Was he some kind of puppy that needed attending to? Hitomi looked at the twenty facial expressions that were coming upon Kenta's face all at once. She grew confused and somewhat curious. "Umm... Kenta, why are you here? Nee-chan is fine."

"Ah well..." That was a good question. Kenta wasn't really sure why he had come here. It really wasn't like him. He had never come to visit all the other times she was sick. But this time was a little different. Kenta saw _him _carrying Myuu home, that Shoyasu guy. Kenta wondered how he knew Myuu and Hitomi and why they seemed to be so close. He ignored the fact that he didn't answer Hitomi's question and decided to ask one of his own. "Hey, Hitomi... Why is that Miwa guy here?"

Hitomi looked over to the kitchen where Shoyasu was fetching the large serving dish for Miki. Hm... So Kenta didn't know then? "I thought Myuu would have told you," she said to Kenta. A look of confusion grew on his face. Well that proved he really had no clue what Hitomi was talking about. She sighed. "Sho-kun lives with us. He's the son of my mom's friend."

"What!" said Kenta. This was definitely shocking news to his ears. Emotions were mixed in him right now. Most of it was anger however, anger because no one had told him sooner, anger because of the fact that Shoyasu was living in that house with two of his best female friends! "That little jerk!" he accidentally said out loud. He then started to stomp off home.

"Huh?" said Hitomi as she heard what he had muttered. She watched as he left the front entrance. "Well what was that all about?" she asked herself. She then closed the door and headed back to the kitchen to assist Miki and Sho.

Two days passed finally and Myuu was all rested. She got up in the morning and did her usual routine to get ready for the day. Luckily she didn't sleep in like she always had. Maybe it was because she was able to sleep for an extra two days. She hoped that she wouldn't get sick again this month. That would be one fever a week now. She walked down to the kitchen where her mom and Sho and Hitomi were. "Ohayo," she said to them.

"Wow, up early again. This is a record," said Shoyasu as he bit into his toast.

"Why you-"

"Not so early in the morning, Myuu-chan," said Miki to stop world war III from happening. Myuu lowered her blood pressure and quietly got a piece of toast from the small tray in the center of the table. She sat picked up her school bag and walked over to the foyer to slip on her school shoes. "Eating breakfast on the way today?"

Myuu looked over to Miki. "Yeah, I always like to get an early start when I miss a day or two."

"Nee-chan, Sho-kun and I are almost done. Do you want to wait a little long-"

"No! It's okay," said Myuu, interrupting Hitomi. She slipped on her shoes with her toast in her mouth and then opened the door and headed outside. Shoyasu watched as Myuu hurriedly exited the house. Curiosity struck him. Myuu looked at the door she had just shut and sighed as she tugged her bag and headed out of the gate to the sidewalk. She pictured the other night once again, Shoyasu's handsome face close up to hers. The jerk had made her blush. She looked to the ground and sighed once more. "I had the dream again..." she said to herself. "Only it was a little different this time. There was someone else with me this time. Every time it seems so real." She clenched her head and shook it rapidly. "Aiiee! What a weird dream! It's repetitive too!"

"Weird dream?" said a voice behind Myuu. She turned around to see Nori staring at her with a smile. "Myuu-chan, I wouldn't expect you to be leaving your home so early. I saw you from across the street. Do you need someone to walk with?"

A bright smile came upon Myuu's face. "Nori-kun! I haven't seen you in days," she said to him.

"Well you have been sick. I sure hope that wasn't my fault," Nori replied with a sweat drop. Myuu shook her head and sweat dropped as well. She knew perfectly well how she had gotten that fever of hers. It was the same reason all the time. She and Nori started to walk together to school. "So... you had a dream?"

Myuu twiddled her fingers. "Yeah... I get it a lot actually, and it's usually when I'm sick. I don't really get it and it's a very blurry vision," she said to Nori. He put his bag under his arms and stuck his hands in his pockets. Myuu could tell that he was listening and wanted to know about what she was saying. "Well...you see... I'm dreaming about sleeping. First I'm on this yellow surface then a few seconds later I'm just in my bed. At least I think. Like I said, it is a pretty blurry dream."

"Interesting," said Nori. "Once in a while I dream that I'm sleeping. But I definitely know where I am in that dream." He then looked to her. "But you said that something was different."

"Y-yeah..." Myuu's facial expression changed. "I don't get it myself. This time I wasn't alone. I saw a silhouette of someone else there just watching me as I slept. It was very strange. I didn't know what to think of it." Nori nodded silently. He didn't really know how to answer Myuu. The two of them continued to walk to school. Tomiko and Kenta were already close to the entrance of the building. They both turned around when they heard Myuu and Nori walking towards them. Myuu smiled when she finally spotted them and ran towards her other two friends. "Ohayo!"

"You're looking well, Myuu-chan," said Tomiko with a smile. "You look as though you've never been sick."

"Isn't it always like that?" said Kenta bluntly with both of his hands on his head.

Myuu looked over to Kenta. Boy, didn't he seem to be in a grumpy mood. "Don't worry, Myuu-chan. He's kind of been in a grumpy mood ever since he found out," said Nori.

"Found out?" Myuu asked.

Tomiko sweat dropped. "Uh...yeah, about that..." she said.

The four of them headed up to the classroom and took their seats. Hitomi and Shoyasu showed up a few minutes later. The first few ours of school went by mighty quick and it was soon lunch time. Myuu peered into her bag to get her lunch. But unfortunately it wasn't there. _Oh crap! I was in such a rush this morning that I forgot to grab my lunch! _She thought to herself. Myuu hit herself multiple times on the head until she saw a bento box magically floating in front of her. "Huh?" she rubbed her eyes and then realized there was a hand attached to it. She looked up and saw Hitomi.

"You left it at home. I suppose you noticed," said Myuu's young and intelligent sister.

Myuu quickly grabbed the lunch from Hitomi's grasp. "Thanks, Sis! You're truly a life saver!" Myuu opened the bento box and started digging into the rice and sausages. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and then looked around the room. "Umm...Where's Sho?"

"Sho-kun?" said Hitomi. She stuck her finger under her chin and then looked towards the door of the classroom. "Oh, I remember now. One of the broadcasting club members pulled him out."

"The broadcasting club?" said Myuu.

Tomiko sweat dropped once again when she over heard. "Well you remember how I saw 'about that?'" she laughed nervously and then pointed over to the television that was in front of the room.

"Hello, Toryo High!" said the president of the broadcasting club. "This is the broadcasting club coming to you live with the lunch time news." Myuu, Tomiko, and Hitomi sat quietly as they ate their lunches and watched the TV. "We've got a special guest today in the studio. Meet Shoyasu Miwa, the new dreamy transfer student from class 1-D!" Myuu spit out the juice she was drinking when she saw Shoyasu waving to the camera.

"What is that idiot doing!" said Myuu.

"I think he's getting interviewed," said Tomiko as she pointed to the television. "He doesn't look too bad on there either. I bet a lot of the other girls at the school are just drooling at the sight of him right now."

Myuu glared blankly over to Tomiko. "I'll just pretend you didn't say that. Well I guess it isn't my fault if he embarrasses himself."

They both turned their attention back to the TV and listened to the interview. "You're a transfer student from London is that correct? Rumor has it that you're pretty good at sports and your grades aren't too shabby either. And you are related to the famous architect, Yoshimitsu Miwa."

"Well that's the rumor going around," said Shoyasu with a closed smile.

"But the rumor doesn't go as far as your marital status," said the president.

"Oh?"

"A lot of girls are wondering already if you have yourself a sweetheart. Questions are being spouted since you've been seen countless occasions with these two girls:" He took out a small portrait of Hitomi and Myuu. "The Matsuura sisters!" Myuu caught herself choking on her rice.

"Oh, you mean Myuu and Hitomi?" replied Shoyasu.

"Yes! And others are wondering about your relationship with Myuu Matsuura." Footage rolled of Shoyasu carrying Myuu on his back while conversing with Hitomi and Tomiko. Myuu turned red and got up from her seat. She then sprinted out of the classroom. "Tell me, how do you know these two girls?"

Shoyasu spoke calmly. "We live together."

The president's eyes turned wide as he gripped tighter on his microphone. "No way! You three are shacking up!"

Hitomi turned a little bit red in the face as she sat in the classroom and watched others look at her with little side conversations. Kenta and Nori both dropped their cans of juice and Tomiko sat shocked with her hand touched to her mouth. "Hold it!" everyone heard coming from the TV. The door to the studio opened as Myuu stole the microphone from the president. "It's not like it sounds! Our families are just really close with each other, so my parents decided to let Shoyasu stay with us while he is studying abroad in Japan!" She stopped and caught her breath.

"Did you hear that folks?" said the president as he snatched the microphone back from Myuu. "Not only are the three shacking up! But their parents are having long distance affairs over seas as well!"

Myuu took her fist and knocked the president on the head. "I did not say anything like that! Now get the facts straight before I use your face as a platter of honey and feed it to the bears!" And evil aura surrounded Myuu and caused others in the studio to get goose bumps. She started to shake the president by the collar very rapidly. "See this is why I hate the news! It is never correct! And when did you get permission to use mine and my sister's picture and roll footage about us!"

"Yikes! OW! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" said the president with a sweat drop and pale skin. Shoyasu got up and decided to leave the studio to eat some food.

The spectators in Myuu's classroom were cracking up. "HAHA! Look at that! I wouldn't want to mess with Myuu after seeing this. Look how afraid he is of her!" Hitomi and Tomiko started to giggled a little as well.

"Stupid..." said Kenta as he crossed his arms. Nori couldn't stop laughing as well.

Myuu followed Shoyasu out of the classroom. "I'm am now the laughing stock of the whole school," said Myuu as she dragged herself out across the hall.

"You're the one that started a scene," said Shoyasu.

"Well if I didn't then you would have just let everyone believe what the broadcasting club was spouting out!" retorted Myuu.

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Matsuura-chan! Miwa-kun!" said the voice of Motowara sensei. Myuu turned around along with Shoyasu. "I saw the broadcast. Wow is all I can say." Myuu sighed. Momo patted her on the head. "Now, now not to worry. If anyone messes with you after this, you can just come to me and I'll set them straight."

"Arigatou, Momo-chan," said Myuu with a smile. Motowara sensei then waved goodbye and walked off. "Momo is so cool. She's one of the youngest teachers here and is also the coach for the tennis club." Myuu looked up to Shoyasu. "By the way... Are you going to join any clubs?"

Sho thought for a second. "Well I was on the tennis team over in London-"

"Don't even think about it!" said Myuu with a glare.

"Don't worry. I wasn't," said Shoyasu with a blank face. His face turned serious. "I don't think I'm going to join anything this year. I have my job and everything anyway. And the point of coming here was to study, so I might as well." He then walked on ahead of Myuu.

"Uh, Sho!" said Myuu. For some reason her face was beet red. Shoyasu turned around and stopped. "Umm...uhhh..." She then regained her composure and started to run towards him. "Why are you leaving me behind, you jerk! Wait up!"

The rest of the school day went by like a breeze and Myuu and Hitomi were soon heading home with Shoyasu and Tomiko. Hitomi and Tomiko were still laughing a bit from what happened earlier. Myuu just stared at the both of them with a vein popping out of her head. "Glad someone is getting a kick out of this," she said sarcastically to the two. She stretched her arms and glanced back at the tennis courts. "Well it looks like my days off are finally over. Tomorrow I go back to tennis practice. Exercising...bleh."

"What are you complaining about?" said Shoyasu. "You'll gain more weight than you are already if you keep getting lazy like this."

Anger struck Myuu as she grabbed his shirt. "And how would you know! You haven't even been here for a week."

He continued to give her a blank stare. "Anyone within a five mile radius of the house could hear you last night."

Myuu scratched her head with a sweat drop. She thought about it for a moment. "O yeah... I kinda remember something like that now."

Hitomi and Tomiko both plugged their ears and walked ahead of Sho and Myuu. Those two were pretty loud and were causing quite a scene for everyone else around them to speculate what was going on. Hitomi sighed and turned to Tomiko. "I wish those two would give it a rest. They remind me of my parents," she said to her.

Tomiko gave a slight giggle. "But that's what makes your parents so cute together. They are truly my ideal couple," she said.

A vein popped out of Myuu's head and her fist as well. "You better not be implying anything by that!"

"No really," said Tomiko with a sweat drop. "I sure wish my parents were like that. But they can't work out the times in their busy schedules much anymore because of work. But I guess things could be worse. I mean, at least they get to spend time together since they are working for the same company. But since they are executives, all they talk or quarrel about it work, work, work. And when they do have time to spend together, they end up going to all these business parties. I sometimes tag along."

Myuu frowned. "Tomiko..." She then smiled once more and linked her two pinkies with her friend's. "But there is always a bright side to the situation." Tomiko smiled as well.

"Money for shopping!" they both chanted. Shoyasu and Hitomi looked at the both of them like they were crazy.

"Girls..." Shoyasu mumbled. He then heard a beep from his watch and checked the time. "Oh, look at that. I better start heading over to the Junk Jungle."

"Working already?" said Myuu.

"Yup. I have to save up," said Shoyasu. He started to run across the street and head into the main part of town. "Ja! See you later!" He then disappeared as he ran towards his job.

"Save up?" said Myuu as she crossed her arms. A small look of disappointment crowded the front of her face.

"My, my feeling lonely already?" said Tomiko.

"NO!" Myuu protested. "Whoever feels lonely when that monkey leaves is a complete crazy lunatic!" Hitomi and Tomiko stared at Myuu with a look of denial written on both of their faces. Myuu ignored their looks and walked ahead of them. "Believe what you want. I'm going home."

The two other girls ran after Myuu. "Matte, Nee-chan! You can be so sensitive."

"Hmph!"

"Really, Myuu, Gomen ne?"

"Suuuuure"

"We're serious!"

"Right..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

HEHE ANOTHER FAMILIAR LOOKING SCENE IN HERE EH? WELL ONCE AGAIN SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER...FOR SOME REASON I'M GAINING LESS ACCESS TO THE COMPUTER . WELL ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! HOPEFULLY THE NEXT ONE DOESN'T TAKE AS LONG...WELL REVIEW REVIEW


	5. First Date The ASIJ Girl?

WELL THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER. BUT I HAD A LOT OF PROJECTS DUE FOR SCHOOL . THEY DO SAY FRESHMAN YEAR IS THE TOUGHEST YEAR AFTER ALL. BUT NOW WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY...HERE IS MARMALADE BOY AGAIN CHAPTER 5! AND AS A SYMBOL OF APOLOGY...I MADE THIS CHAPTER JUST A TID BIT LONGER.

"Wonder Dog?" Myuu asked as she held the three tickets that had been handed to her from Miki. We all remember Wonder Dog don't we? Well of course we do! "Why are you handing these tickets to me?"

"Wonder Dog was where your father and I went on our first date, Myuu-chan," said Miki.

"Your point? I hope you're not thinking what everyone else is thinking. Because if you're thinking what I think you're thinking…" Myuu stopped and looked at her mom's clueless expression and then turned her attention back to the tickets. She looked around to see if anyone else was there, but Yuu and Shoyasu were at their jobs today and Hitomi had gotten up early to meet Tomiko for literature club. "You want me and Hitomi to take Sho to Wonder Dog?" Myuu said with a sigh.

Miki nodded. "Exactly. Shoyasu-kun should get to have fun here as well as gain experience right? That's where you come in, Myuu-chan!"

Myuu stood up and stuffed the tickets in her bag then she walked over to foyer and placed her shoes onto her feet. "I have to go to tennis practice now. I'll talk to Hitomi and Sho about it later. See you later, Mom!" Her and Miki both exchanged their waves then Myuu was soon out the door and headed to the tennis courts at school. She met Kenta and Nori at the school entrance and the three of them headed to the changing rooms together. Myuu sighed once again as she had done before and looked up to the sky where a black bird had passed through. "Bad omen…" she said to herself.

Nori looked down to her. "Bad omen? About what?" Kenta glanced over.

"Nothing…" she said as she hugged her bag and looked at the pocket that contained the tickets. They reached the locker rooms and changed then headed out to practice. Myuu was able to forget all her worries as she swung her racket to hit the bright colored ball. The time passed by quickly, however, and soon Myuu had to return to thinking about a day she would hate the most: a day with Shoyasu at a theme park. She wiped her face with a towel and took a sip of her water and then walked into the locker rooms with the other female tennis players. When she walked back outside, Myuu saw Hitomi and Tomiko patiently waiting for her. "Hitomi! I need to talk to you."

The three girls walked over to a shaded area of the campus and sat on a bench. Hitomi looked at the Wonder Dog ticket that she had in her hand. She turned to Myuu. "But, Nee-chan, I don't like amusement parks. And plus I think it best if I didn't attend this outing anyway. Perhaps Tomiko?"

"The deadline for the next issue of our magazine is soon. I will need to do some researching. Sorry, Myuu-chan. You can't find someone else?" Myuu shook her head with a frown. Tomiko smiled. "Perhaps it will be fun to go with just Miwa-kun. He's not that bad a guy."

Myuu coughed dramatically. "Are you kidding me?"

Hitomi stood up from the bench and glanced down to her watch. "You talk to Shoyasu-kun. I just remembered I needed to pick up a special order at the book store. You and Tomiko head home without me, Nee-chan." She then started walking off the campus. Myuu and Tomiko watched for a while until Hitomi was no longer in sight.

Tomiko turned to her friend. "Well then…shall we?"

Myuu raised her eyebrow. "'Shall we' what?"

"You still need to talk to Miwa-kun don't you? We haven't visited Kijima in a while anyway. Let's go head to the Junk Jungle."

Tomiko stood up and pulled Myuu up along with her. Myuu reluctantly followed Tomiko and the two of them were soon on their way to the Junk Jungle where Shoyasu worked. They entered the store where they were soon to see both Shoyasu's new and Yuu's old boss, Kijima at the register. Kijima looked up and saw the two familiar faces and waved them over. "Hey, girls. Finally decided to come see me again, did you? Hitomi isn't with you today?"

Myuu shook her head. "No, she had to go do something." She looked over at Shoyasu and stood silent for a few seconds. She then watched as Kijima was getting coffee ready for her and Tomiko. "So, Kijima-san, how have you been lately?"

"Great actually. I've had to do less work since Shoyasu has come here to work," said Kijima as he poured the coffee and placed it on the bar table. Myuu and Tomiko sat at the stools and blew into their drinks. "So what has brought you two ladies here today? Did you honestly miss me that much?" he smirked.

"Well…" Myuu trailed off.

"Actually!" said Tomiko, since she knew Myuu would take a while to get around to her point. "Myuu wants to ask Miwa-kun if he can go to Wonder Dog tomorrow. It is his day off isn't it?"

"Tomiko!" said Myuu, slightly red. Tomiko didn't have to say it like THAT!

"Okay," said Shoyasu quickly afterwards.

Myuu stopped what she was doing and looked over to Sho. "What did you say?"

"You want to go don't you?" Sho replied.

"Well yeah but-"

"Then let's go." Shoyasu walked over to Myuu and patted her on the head. She blushed as he did so and silently nodded. Tomiko giggled as she watched the scene.

"Doesn't this bring back memories..." said Kijima. "You two used to always do things together when you were little."

"Oh, they did?" said Tomiko surprised.

Myuu looked up to Shoyasu. "We did?"

Sho coughed and looked outside to the streets. He then smiled at her as he turned his head back. "I don't remember." He then walked off to arrange some clothing.

"Sure doesn't seem like it," Myuu mumbled as she turned back to her coffee and crossed her arms. She looked back over to Shoyasu who was just whistling and folded clothes. A small but bright shine of glare blinded Myuu's eyes for second, causing her to flinch back. She then saw it tucked snuggly his pocket. "Hey, Sho, you have a medallion?"

Shoyasu stopped what he was doing and then glanced down to his pocket. He then set down the clothes and took the medallion out of his pocket. It dangled as he held it up. "You mean this thing? Yeah, Motowara-sensei gave it to me. I don't really know what it's for, but my parents have some just like this."

"They never told you?" said Myuu. "We put the picture of the one we love inside and then at graduation we do our exchange. It's truly a remarkable and romantic thing. And it really works."

"Well it seems that someone is still in dreamland," said Sho with a blank expression.

"You'd be surprised," said Kijima as he crossed his arms and looked towards Shoyasu.

Myuu smiled. "Kijima-san's wife gave him the medallion in high school before he moved. Years later they were finally reunited in New York. It was definitely fate."

"Is that so?" said Shoyasu.

"So who are you going to put in your medallion, Miwa-kun?" Tomiko asked, glancing over to Myuu. Myuu just stared in disbelief that her friend just asked that question.

"Someone comes to mind, but I'm not sure at the moment," he replied to her.

"Really? Well then Wh-" Tomiko tried to get out before Myuu covered her mouth. The rest of Tomiko's phrase came out in mumbles.

"Well look at the time," said Myuu as she pulled Tomiko towards the door that lead in and out of the Junk Jungle. "It looks like Tomiko and I better get going now. Ja ne!" She ran out of the store, dragging Tomiko along with her. She finally stopped at the corner and turned to Tomiko who looked like she was about to pass out from suffocation. "Oh Gomen ne!"

"Need…Air!" said Tomiko as she panted. She looked up to Myuu. "What was that all about? I was just going to ask him who he was thinking about since you were too chicken to ask!"

"It's none of my business! Why should I care who he likes?" said Myuu. "Geez I'm going home. You're so weird Tomiko! I'll see you later then!" She started to run home.

Tomiko giggled as she watched her friend leave. "And you are so dense, Myuu-chan," she quietly said to herself.

Myuu finally stopped running on her way home and started to walk at a steady pace. She took a seat on the bench on the sidewalk and faced the park. She still pondered over why Shoyasu didn't like it so much. And what Kijima said earlier. It seemed to Myuu that everyone but her remembered her and her relationship with Shoyasu. "What is it?" she said to herself. She then took her medallion out of her pocket and opened it up to a picture of her, Hitomi, and Tomiko. Right after she felt a smack on her head. "Ouch!" she said as she turned around to see Shoyasu holding a bag in his hand.

"You know... If you stuck around a little longer, I would have been able to tell you that my shift was almost done," he said to her.

Myuu stared at him for a couple of seconds and then stared back at the park. "I-I had to do something."

"By something you mean stare out into space like a space cadet?"

"No! I was just looking at the park," Myuu said to Sho.

"It doesn't seem that great," said Sho.

"It's not that…" said Myuu as she took her hand and started to rub the side of her head. "It's just that whenever I look at the park for a long period of time, my head starts to hurt. Do you know anything about why?" She looked at him seriously, and he saw the expression.

Shoyasu stayed quiet for a few moments then shook his head. "No... I have no clue why," he said as he started to walk up. He then stopped and turned around to Myuu who was still sitting there. "Well are you coming or what?" he said to her. "Do I have to go over there and carry you?"

"No!" said Myuu as she quickly got up and ran towards him. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" After Myuu and Shoyasu got home, Myuu went straight up to her room and laid down on her bed. She looked over to her night stand and opened the drawer. She took out a small photo and examined it carefully. "Mom gave this to me a couple days ago. It's a picture of Me, Hitomi, and Shoyasu when we were younger. But…" She turned to her side and was now facing the door. "Why don't I remember?" Myuu heard a knock at the door and then raised her head. "Come in."

Hitomi slowly creaked the door open and stepped into her sister's room. "Nee-chan, where you able to convince Sho-kun?" she said to her.

"Yeah…it was a little too easy for comfort though," said Myuu as she turned on her back once again.

"Well that's good. Hm?" said Hitomi. She stepped a little closer and stood at an angle to see the picture that Myuu was looking at. "This photo…" she took it into her hand.

"Mom gave it to me. I don't know anything about it though."

Hitomi looked at her sister. "You don't remember this photo?"

"Why? Do you?" said Myuu a bit curious.

"Uh N-no," Hitomi glanced back at the photo. "I just thought you would..." She placed it back on the night stand and headed towards Myuu's door. "Dinner should be ready soon. But rest for now. You have a big day planned tomorrow don't you?"

Myuu nodded slightly. "I guess...I'm not too excited."

"Well it'll be just you and Sho-kun tomorrow. I apologize again for not being able to attend…"

"It's okay. It's not my fault you don't like amusement parks," said Myuu. She watched as Hitomi closed the door then stared at her night stand as she laid all the way back down. "Just me and Sho…" Myuu then sat up quickly as she came to realization. "Just me and Sho! But wait! That makes it a--"

"Myuu-chan! Yuu! Dinner is ready!" called the voice of Miki.

"Agh!" said Myuu. She got up and opened her door. "Coming!" Myuu closed her door all the way and looked up to see Yuu looking down to her with a smile. "D-dad!" She said with wide eyes. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Heh, gomen ne," said Yuu as he patted his daughter on the head.

A vein popped out of Myuu's head as she looked up at her father. "Sho does that," she said in a monotonous and irritated voice.

"Oh he does? I used to do those things to your mom all the time," said Yuu. He paused and then smiled with a sweat drop as Myuu looked at him with a blank expression. "Okay I still do those things to your mom. Speaking of Sho... date tomorrow, eh?"

"No! Family! Outing! Family outing! No date! Family plus outing equals Family outing!"

"Okay okay, heh," said Yuu. "Whatever word fits you most comfortable." He rubbed Myuu once more on the head and then headed down stairs. "You're just like your mother. Come on. Time to eat."

"But... you usually try to avoid eating Mom's cooking," said Myuu suspiciously.

"I can spoil her once in a while can't I? A wife's dream is to cook good for her husband after all," said Yuu. He then continued walking downstairs.

Myuu watched as Yuu headed to the kitchen. "Dad…He kind of resembles Sho when he's around Mom. Strange..."

Myuu got a good night sleep and was soon ready to go to Wonder Dog the next morning. She met Shoyasu down at the kitchen to have a quick breakfast then the two were soon out the door to leave. It was crowded when they had arrived. It was a surprise that they didn't bump into other people that they knew from school or other places. This was Myuu's first time to Wonder Dog in a while. She was amazed by all the attractions that were right before her eyes. Sho looked down to the enthusiastic girl standing right beside him with glittery eyes and then put his hands in his pockets and looked around. "So... Where do you feel like going first?"

"First? Uhh…" Myuu looked around. It probably would have been a wise idea to check to see what exactly was over there at Wonder Dog. She walked forward and Sho followed. Myuu looked to her left to see the claw game just outside the arcade. "Huh? Kappa-chan?"

Sho raised one eyebrow and looked into the glass case. "Kappa-chan? Who's that?"

"That's Kappa-chan," said Myuu, pointing to a small green stuffed creature. "Isn't he cute? My mom has a whole family of them. Dad won Kappa-chan on their first date together."

"Kinda creepy looking, don't you think?"

A vein popped out of Myuu's head as she tried to control her temper. Shoyasu examined the expression on her face and let out a sigh before he took a coin out of his pocket and placed it in the slot. _Huh? What is he doing? _Myuu thought to herself. He took the joystick and directed the claw above the stuffed toy just enough to descend and grasp it. The contraption made its way to the chute and dropped Kappa-chan to the pit where Sho could retrieve it. He took it out of the machine and dropped it into Myuu's open hands. "Huh?" she said to him.

"You couldn't decide what to do first, so I decided to pick first. What next?"

Myuu looked down at her little Kappa-chan and felt a tint of red come on her face. She took the little plush and placed it snuggled in her purse so it was still visible. She looked around and placed her finger on top of her lips. A light bulb then appeared on top of her head as she pulled Shoyasu by the arm and dragged him towards the roller coasters. "Let's go!" she said with a bright smile.

"Huh? Whoa!" said Shoyasu as he felt a strong force pulling him.

He ran along with Myuu and smiled back as he heard her laugh. The two of them headed to one ride after another. They went on bumper cars, battling it out with each other with Shoyasu, of course, having a higher tally. Next was the merry-go-round where Myuu sat on the prettiest horse there and waved to Sho as he stood at the gate, watching. Then it went to laser-tag and the arcade. Myuu was more skilled in the dancing games while Shoyasu teased her about her low score in shooting. The two of them then decided to finally relax and purchase a wad of cotton candy. They settled on the Ferris wheel as they enjoyed their snack. Myuu was still smiling as she shoved the cotton candy in her mouth. Sho laughed at her. "Heh, look at yourself. You're just like a little kid when you're here at a theme park. Now you look like it and act like it."

Myuu glared at him. "What was that?"

Sho patted her on the head once again. "Nothing, nothing."

Myuu grumbled as she felt the pat to her head. "I hate it when you do that…" she mumbled. "Why do you treat me like a little kid so much?"

"Because you're so cute when you're pouty," said Sho, continuing to pat Myuu on the head. He had caused her to blush once again. Myuu hated the way he did that so easily. Shoyasu looked out the window and examined the view of the park. "What do you want to do next? We haven't done the Hall of Mirrors yet."

Myuu turned pale. "The Hall of Mirrors? As in the Fun House?"

"If you can point out any other type, please do show me," replied Sho. As soon as their carriage reached ground level, Sho and Myuu got off and walked towards the fun house. Shoyasu watched quietly as Myuu started to slightly shiver and receive goose bumps as the two of them ventured closer to the attraction. Myuu still looked a little pale in Sho's eyes. He put his hand on her forehead. "Sick again?"

Myuu shoved his hand off and glared. "No!"

"Oh so you're just scared then," said Sho as he smirked and crossed his arms. Myuu turned red and looked down to the ground. Sho laughed and got out a medium sized handkerchief and showed it to Myuu. She raised one eyebrow and looked at him inquisitively. "Take it."

"Why?" Myuu asked.

"We won't get separated this way," said Sho as he winked at her. He moved the cloth forward, motioning once again for Myuu to grab a hold of it. She slowly nodded and took one end of the handkerchief. The two of them then entered the Hall of Mirrors. Myuu looked around to see her reflection everywhere. She couldn't tell which way to walk. She took one route and ended up bumping into one mirrored wall after another. Sho rolled his eyes and walked in front of her. "I think I should lead now," he said. Myuu nodded with a small tear on her eye as she rubbed her sore reddened head. The two of them walked further in the maze at a steady pace until Sho heard a trip and a fall from Myuu as her grip on the handkerchief became no more. "Hey, Myuu, are you ok--" He then felt himself being tugged and ended up in a totally different area.

He looked to the source of the tug to see a girl with long blonde hair with curls and brown dye at the ends and bangs with emerald green eyes and thick black rimmed glasses. She wore two pigtails with black ribbon tied to hold it in place. Her outfit was a simple green wool sweater with a belt strapped on top of it at the waist and medium length black skirt with matching black boots. "I thought that I would find you here, Shoyasu," said the girl.

"Melanie?" said Sho with a look of surprise on his face.

Myuu sat up from where she had fallen and realized that her shoe was untied. She tied the laces and then looked up to see Sho. Uhh...to see Sho, but where did he go? "Sho? Sho, where are you!" said Myuu. She walked around the fun house, still bumping into walls here and there. After a while, Myuu had finally reached a point to where she couldn't take it anymore. "Sho!" she shouted as she ran. "Wherever you are this isn't funny!" She started to gasp for air as she continued to run around, fearing the pathway through the mirrors was getting narrower and narrower. She began to grow tired of her own reflection. Just when all hope was lost, Myuu found herself running towards a bright light. "No! No, I don't want to die yet! I'm too young! Nooooooooooooo--" She reached the outside, "ooooooooooooooooo! Huh?" Myuu finally stopped as she realized that she had finally found the exit to the fun house. "Oh," she said, a little red with embarrassment as she saw little children being rushed away and people staring at her strangely.

She laughed nervously and walked away from the place. "Heh, I'm gonna kill him. I swear I will," she said still laughing with a sweat drop. Myuu circled around the place she was, looking out to see if Shoyasu had already found the exit before her. She had finally spotted him as she scanned the premises and started to jog and wave towards him. "Sho--" she said until she stopped and quieted down. Myuu had noticed a girl standing right next to him. "Who's that?" she said to herself.

"Hoi Myuu!" said the voice of Sho.

Myuu stopped her thinking and started to jog towards him once again. She finally stopped in amazement of the girl. _Wow…she's so pretty _she thought to herself. "Someone you know, Sho?" said Myuu as she finally broke her staring.

"Yeah," said Shoyasu, pointing to the girl. "Myuu, this is Melanie Britt. We went to school together in London. Took the same Japanese class."

"I- I see," said Myuu, with a nod.

Shoyasu turned to Melanie. "Mel, this is the older of the girls I told you about, Myuu Matsuura. Her mom and my mom are best friends, so I'm staying at Myuu's house with her sister and parents," he explained to her.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Melanie with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," said Myuu with a smile in return. _What a pretty girl…_she thought.

Melanie then turned to Sho and brought out a little black book. "So I just need your number and address then," she said to him with a smile.

"Okay then," said Sho as he wrote down the needed information.

Myuu watched as Melanie clung onto Shoyasu's arm as he wrote. She watched for moments, slowly fuming. _A little close there don't you think? _

"Hey, Melanie! Are you almost done over there?" said a voice form afar.

Melanie turned around and called over. "Yeah, I'm coming!"

Sho closed the book and handed it to Melanie. "Boyfriend over here so quickly? From ASIJ no doubt."

"We're just friends," said Melanie as she placed the book in her bag. She slowly let go of Sho's arm and ran her fingers down his chest. "I still have someone else in mind." Myuu turned red at the sight. "See you two later then," said Melanie with a smile before she turned around and left.

"Girls…" Shoyasu mumbled.

"What was that all about?" said Myuu as she crossed her arms. "Does she have some kind of crush on you or something?"

"Still does apparently," said Shoyasu as he started to walk. "She is my ex-girlfriend after all."

"What did you just say?" said Myuu in shock. _This guy has relationships! _

"Yeah you know…we used to go out," said Sho, looking back to Myuu. "It wasn't for too long, but we were still able to do stuff."

Myuu turned red once again. "Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"Well Valentines Day…Easter…our birthdays…the usual." Shoyasu stopped listening and looked over to the still red Myuu. "Why? You didn't think…" Shoyasu then stared at Myuu and started laughing his hardest. "Boy, are you dirty."

"What! No! I wasn't- I mean- Gah!" said Myuu, she definitely now felt awkward.

"Do you really want to know how far we went?" said Sho smoothly.

"No! No! That's okay really! It's best if some information is really kept to yourself!"

"Nothing happened," said Sho bluntly.

"Y'know, you could at least come up with a better lie than that," Myuu replied with a blank expression.

"I'm serious," said Sho with a smile. "Not even a small peck on the cheek. In fact… the first time that happened was when I kissed you." Myuu stopped in shock that he admitted something like that. "I could have sworn you were awake."

"H-h-how'd you know!" said Myuu, once again surprised.

"Your head turned in between the process," Sho answered.

"Well..." Myuu's blush became deep. "Why did you do it anyway?"

"I got paid," Sho said densely. He felt Myuu's angry red evil aura closing in on him as he sweat dropped and smiled. "Kidding kidding! The truth is because I like you."

Anger swarmed in Myuu as she took her hand and slapped Shoyasu on the check. He felt the small sting and placed his hand on his cheek. "Why must you always play around with me! I'm not some naive little kid!" She then turned around and stomped off.

Myuu and Shoyasu arrived home about an hour later. Myuu hurried up the stairs and into the hall just as Hitomi was exiting her room. "Nee-chan, you're home. Have fun at the park?" she asked her sister.

"As if! It was a disaster!" Myuu answered as she walked into her room.

Hitomi watched as her sister slammed the door behind her and heard a loud scream of stress coming from the inside. She then turned towards the stairs as Shoyasu was walking up with his fingers to his ears. "So loud…heh," he said to Hitomi.

"I suppose you got her mad again," Hitomi said to him.

"Heh, yeah," said Sho.

"You ought to stop doing that. It's not helping her remember you or anything."

"Yeah… I know, I know," said Sho as he crossed his arms behind his head and walked into his room.

"Shoyasu-kun…" said Hitomi. "So reckless."

Myuu stopped her screaming and took her face out from being buried inside her pillow. She then stared over at her purse that was right next to her and took out her new little Kappa-chan. "I wonder why he decided to get this for me anyway…" she said to herself. Myuu then gasped and replayed a flashback through her head.

"_That's Kappa-chan," said Myuu, pointing to a small green stuffed creature. "Isn't he cute? My mom has a whole family of them. Dad won Kappa-chan on their first date together."_

Myuu then shook her head and yawned. "No…that couldn't have been it."

"_So who are you going to put in your medallion, Miwa-kun?" Tomiko asked, glancing over to Myuu. Myuu just stared in disbelief that her friend just asked that question._

"_Someone comes to mind, but I'm not sure at the moment," he replied to her._

"Wait…" said Myuu

_Myuu stopped her thinking and started to jog towards him once again. She finally stopped in amazement of the girl. _Wow…she's so pretty_ she thought to herself. "Someone you know, Sho?" said Myuu as she finally broke her staring. _

"_Yeah," said Shoyasu, pointing to the girl. "Myuu, this is Melanie Britt. We went to school together in London. Took the same Japanese class." _

"It must be her…" Myuu continued to look at Kappa-chan and remembered the girl in her head. "Melanie Britt."

"_What was that all about?" said Myuu as she crossed her arms. "Does she have some kind of crush on you or something?"_

"_Still does apparently," said Shoyasu as he started to walk. "She is my ex-girlfriend after all."_

"_What did you just say?" said Myuu in shock._

"But…" She still remembered his last comment.

"_The truth is because I like you."_

"Gah! Why am I even thinking about that! Why should I care who that dope likes or doesn't like or who he wants to put in his medallion or what not!" She shoved her head in her pillow once again. "I should just get to sleep. It's another day tomorrow after all." She then got ready for bed. Myuu got plenty of rest for school the next day. She, Hitomi, and Sho left right on time and arrived at school about a half an hour before the bell was supposed to ring. The three of them headed into the classroom and started to socialize with Nori who had already arrived before them.

Kenta and Tomiko had met each other at the stairs. "Good morning there, Tomiko," said Kenta.

"Ohayo," Tomiko greeted him with a smile.

"Myuu and Sho on a date?" Tomiko and Kenta heard a voice come from not too far ahead of them. They turned the corner and noticed two girls gossiping amongst themselves. "But I thought that Myuu couldn't stand Shoyasu."

"Apparently she could tolerate him somewhat. I saw them both at Wonder Dog yesterday when I was taking my little sister."

"Yeah, no kidding? Though I hardly thought it was your little sister…"

"Hey!" the two girls then chased each other off.

Tomiko turned to Kenta who seemed to be making a hard grip with his fist. "What's going on? I thought that Myuu hated that Miwa guy!" he said. "Where the hell are that guy's good qualities?"

"Chotto Kenta! There is no way you have any right to say that!" said Tomiko as she stared at him with a serious face. "Ever since you dumped Myuu back then, she hasn't been able to get close to anyone. Well I don't like Myuu suffering and not letting go. If it's making her happy, then nothing should be wrong. It's none of your business anyway! Don't you dare get involved or else!" Tomiko then walked on ahead of him into the classroom.

Kenta slowly trailed behind and watched as Tomiko, Hitomi, and Myuu conversed. He made another fist and lightly punched the wall. "Damnit," he whispered.

"Huh? Kenta, what's wrong?" said Nori as he saw his friend with a look of seriousness on his face. Kenta didn't reply and continued to stare.

TO BE CONTINUED…

OKAY..SO THIS TOOK ME TWO MONTHS…SORRYYYY! I HAD PROJECTS, TESTS, GETTING GROUNDED…. . BUT YOU REALLY DON'T NEED TO KNOW ALL THAT! I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS ONE….BUT I'M GOING BACK TO NORMAL LENGTH AFTER THIS! MY FINGERS HURT FROM TYPING!


	6. Kenta and Melanie Deadly Rivals

GAH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! THIS DEFINITELY HAS NO EXCUSE! I HIT A WRITER'S BLOCK OF WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT I'M SOOOO SORRY AND YOU CAN ALL JUMP ME LATER IF YOU MUST! BUT I'VE FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT AND HOPEFULLY I WON'T HAVE ANYMORE DELAYS! I PROMISE NOT TO WAIT ANOTHER SIX MONTHS! sniff

Myuu lay down in her bed and stared up at the ceiling before she decided to get up and get ready for school. She was recalling the other day when she had gone to Wonder Dog with Shoyasu. "Why am I thinking about it so much? It was even my last thought before I went to sleep. Just stop it, Myuu!" She clenched her eyes shut then reopened them and got out of bed. She quickly slipped on her school uniform and combed her hair. She then examined it in the mirror then looked at the strand she was holding. "It's getting long…" she said to herself.

"Myuu-chan! You're going to be late!" Myuu heard from Miki downstairs.

Myuu then stopped thinking and rushed to find her school bag and ran downstairs, slipping and stumbling on her way. She reached the kitchen to see that Miki had already made her daughter a plate to calm her down a bit. "Thanks, Mom," said Myuu as she sat down and scarfed the breakfast down her throat. "Where's Sho and Hitomi?" she asked as she looked around and sipped her orange juice.

Miki sat down at the table with her daughter. "Some people actually like to make it to school on time. So how was your date the other day, anyway? I didn't get the chance to ask you before."

"It was not a--" Myuu started before she heard the telephone ring. She sighed then got up and headed towards the sound. "I'll get it." She picked up the phone and spoke into it. "Moshi moshi, Matsuura residence."

"Myuu-chan? That is you, isn't it Myuu-chan?" said the voice of Melanie Britt on the phone.

Myuu choked on her words before she replied. "Uh…uh, Melanie-chan?"

"Yes, yes! This is Melanie. Is Shoyasu there?"

Myuu looked at the phone and frowned. _Didn't they talk enough yesterday? Well I guess it doesn't matter right now anyway _"No… Sho already left for school with my sister Hitomi. I'll let him know you called okay?"

"Oh, okay then. But Myuu-chan…"

"Yeah?" said Myuu.

"Aren't you going to be late?"

"Ah! You're right! I have to go, Melanie-chan! I'll tell Sho!"

"Okay, bye bye!"

"Bye!" said Myuu. She hung up the phone and ran to the foyer to put her shoes on. "Bye, Mom!" she shut the door and leaped over her gate, then darted to school as fast as she could. By the time she reached her classroom, every muscle was strained and every bone was aching in Myuu's body. She sat at her desk and slammed her head on the surface.

"What happened to you?" said Tomiko as she looked at her dead-like friend.

"Nothing," Myuu said drowsily.

"Sleep in again, did you?" said Shoyasu with a smile as he walked up to Myuu and gave her a pat on the head. He then saw Myuu's angry expression as she glared at him. He grew surprised when he saw her flinch and walk to the window. "What did I do wrong?" he asked, scratching his head. Tomiko shrugged.

"I think you were born," said Hitomi calmly.

Nori walked over to Myuu and looked out the window along with her. "Morning, Myuu-chan."

"Morning, Nori-kun." Said Myuu. She looked up to him and could tell there was something on Nori's mind. "What's up?" she asked him.

"Well…" he looked back to Kenta who just sat idly staring off into space. "Kenta has been rather quiet lately and it's starting to give me the creeps. Do you know what's bugging him?"

Myuu looked back to Kenta and noticed his attitude. "No clue…" A light bulb had then hit her on the head. "But hey! He has clean up duty with Tomiko this week! I'll just ask her if I can take her place after school today. I'll talk to Kenta then, K?"

Nori smiled and nodded. "Alright. Sounds like a plan."

The two of them sat in their seats when Momo had entered the classroom. Myuu whispered back the plan to Tomiko, and she nodded in agreement. The day went by slowly and it was soon the end of school. Myuu walked Hitomi and Shoyasu out to the front before going back upstairs to her classroom. "Well this is where we depart. Tomiko and I are switching for today."

"Why, Nee-chan? Her and Kenta are the best team for clean up. You always make me do all the work when it's our turn," said Hitomi.

Myuu sweat dropped. "Heh…do I? Well I have to talk to Kenta as a favor for Nori-kun. I'll see you guys at the house later, okay?" Hitomi nodded. "Well, bye then!" She waved before turning around and jogging back up the steps to her class. Kenta looked surprised when he saw his friend walk into the room. "Hey. I'll be Tomiko's substitute for the day."

Kenta smiled. "Sure." The two worked together to straighten up the classroom. Myuu remembered Hitomi's words downstairs and forced herself to get up and do some work of her own. She picked up the broom and started to sweep while Kenta wiped the desktops. They both then pushed the desks to the side and closed the windows. Kenta picked up an eraser and got rid of the remaining chalk on the board. "Looks like that's it for the classroom part. Almost done with the role sheet?"

"Yeah just a few more names," said Myuu.

"Y'know if it helps any…Everyone was in class today," said Kenta as he sat across from her.

"Oh, that does help!" Myuu said with a smile. She finished up her work then set the pencil down as she looked at Kenta. He saw her look up and wondered what was going on. "Hey, Kenta, are you upset about something?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kenta didn't expect that question.

"Well…Nori-kun pointed out to me that you've been acting strange, like something was on your mind…"

"Well…That Miwa guy," Kenta blurted out.

"Huh? Sho? What about him?" asked Myuu.

"Uhh…I thought you didn't like that guy."

Myuu seemed confused. "Of course I don't. He's an insensitive human being," she said to him.

"Then why were you seen on a date with him?"

"Wha!" Myuu grew shocked. _How did he find out!_

"Did he force you along?" asked Kenta.

"N-no. Of course not! My mom asked me to take him!" Myuu stood out of her seat and walked over to place the role sheet in its rack. Kenta walked behind her, and she turned around. "What now?"

Kenta let out his last question. "Did he kiss you?"

"What! No! Why on Earth would you ask tha--" Myuu's sentence was stopped as she felt a kiss being forced upon her by Kenta's lips. She struggled to back away from him since her back was against the wall. She turned her face away finally and managed to yell out. "Kenta, stop it!" He backed away from her as he felt a painful slap go across his face. "What the heck were you doing!"

"He can't be the first one to kiss you!" said Kenta.

"What are you talking about!" Myuu grabbed her school bag and ran out the door.

Kenta watched silently and then replayed what he had just done. He punched the wall in frustration. "Ugh! I'm such an idiot!"

_That jerk! _Myuu thought as she continued to run back to the house. _What was he thinking! No! He wasn't thinking! How could he just do that! I'll never forgive him for this! _She opened the gate followed by the door to her house. She quickly slipped off her shoes then stomped up the stair and into her room, leaving a slam with the door.

Shoyasu was downstairs in the family room when he heard the slam then looked behind him to see Miki and Yuu who were just as clueless. "What was that all about?" Miki asked. Shoyasu and Yuu both shrugged their shoulders then looked to each other.

Everyone then turned their heads to Hitomi who was quietly sipping tea. She then looked up to see all the eyes that were staring at her and placed her cup on the saucer. She sighed and stood up from her chair. "Good idea, everyone. I'll go talk to her," she said sarcastically before walking up the stairs to knock on her sister's door. "Nee-chan. Nee-chan, I'm coming in." She slowly opened the door to see Myuu sitting at her desk with the diary to give to Tomiko open. Hitomi watched as Myuu slammed the pen on the pages and continued to write: Kenta no BAKA! "I take it the clean up didn't go so well."

Myuu turned around and touched her lips. "Hitomi…" She then told her little sister what had happened.

Hitomi's eyes grew wide as she heard her sister's tale. "He did what?"

"My first kiss! That jerk gave me my first kiss!"

"Oh, so that's what it was," said Shoyasu who stood innocently at the door. He snapped his fingers and then walked off. "Darn, beat me to it!"

Myuu walked to her bed and dug her head in her pillow then screamed out in frustration. "And his sarcasm isn't making this better either!"

"Nee-chan…" said Hitomi with a small gasp.

The next morning Myuu got up on time and walked to school with both Hitomi and Sho at her sides. She wanted to create some kind of barrier from Kenta. Sho sweat dropped as he continued to walk next to her. "You bring a whole new version to weird," he said to her. "Hitomi and I aren't exactly the Great Wall of China."

"Do you have any ideas then, smart guy!" said Myuu, already annoyed by his comment.

"Well then brace yourself, Nee-chan," said Hitomi. She pointed ahead of herself. "Kenta-kun is right up there."

Myuu looked to see that Kenta was just a few feet ahead of them, walking with Tomiko. It didn't take long for Tomiko to notice her three friends behind her. She turned around and waved to Myuu and the others. "Myuu-chan! Miwa-kun, Hitomi-chan! Ohayo!"

Kenta turned around to see Myuu and got himself ready to speak to her. Before he could say anything though, Myuu quickly grabbed the diary out of her bag and handed it to Tomiko then sprinted to the school. "Ah, Myuu!" said Kenta, trying to make her stop.

"Go away!" she said to him.

"Huh?" said Tomiko as she watched Myuu run away from the rest of the group. She glanced down at the diary then glared over to Kenta.

"What's that look for?" he said to her.

"I shall find out soon!" she said to him before stomping off.

"Geez is everyone mad at me today?" said Kenta.

"Yep, sure looks like it," Sho and Hitomi said in unison.

A vein popped out of Kenta's forehead. "I don't need to hear that from you two!"

Myuu panted for air when she reached the classroom. She sat down at her desk and concentrated on staring hard at it as if it would turn to stone. Nori walked into class not too later than Myuu and went up to her, examining her concentration. "Planning to levitate it, Myuu-chan?"

Myuu got startled and jumped. "N-Nori-kun!"

Nori smiled. "That's what they call me." He took a seat at the desk in front of her and faced Myuu's way. "So…did you talk to Kenta? He seems even more ticked off than usual."

Myuu gave a pale look to Nori. "I don't care what that jerk feels like! He's just a jerky jerk JERK!"

Nori sweat dropped. "Okay I got it! He's a jerk. What'd he do?"

"Ask him yourself!" Myuu then buried her head in her arms on her desk.

"That bad, huh?" said Nori.

The day started off quietly with Myuu, Shoyasu, Hitomi, Tomiko, Nori, and Kenta all staying quiet for the first half of the day. Momo noticed this a little later and seemed a little freaked out. To break the silence she started to call on each of her quiet students for an answer to her questions. "Well at least I know you all haven't gone mute," she whispered quietly to herself. Some students in the front wondered what on earth she was talking about.

As soon as the bell rang Myuu gathered all her things rather quickly and stood up from her desk. Kenta noticed that she was going to try to make a quick get away and stopped Myuu at the door. "Myuu, we need to talk!" he said as he spread his arms and legs to block the only entrance and exit to the school. Myuu continued to give a cold stare to Kenta then ducked and crawled between his legs to reach the hall of the school. "H-hey! Myuu! Wait!"

"I said go away! Just leave me alone!" she said to him as she ran down the stairs to change her shoes.

Tomiko, Hitomi, and Sho all popped their head out of the window. "He got himself into this mess," said Hitomi. Shoyasu and Tomiko nodded in agreement.

"Shut up!" said Kenta as he followed Myuu down the stairs and outside to the school.

Myuu continued to run. _Geez! This guy doesn't know when to quit! _She thought to herself. She was near the gates now. That's when she sawher. Who you ask? Melanie Britt of course. Myuu saw this as an opportunity to escape from Kenta. Melanie had noticed Myuu running towards her and gave a wave. "Myuu-chan! Konnichi-whoa!" She then felt her arm being tugged by Myuu. "What are you doing? I'm waiting for Shoyasu today."

"I know! I know! I'm sorry. Help me out just this once please?" Myuu whispered to the girl she was keeping next to her. "Melanie! There you are. I hope I didn't keep you too long."

"Huh?" said Melanie.

She turned to see Kenta jogging towards them. "Myuu, wait! We need to talk."

_I see…_thought Melanie. She turned her attention back towards Myuu. "No I wasn't waiting long at all. Let's go shall we?" The two girls then started to head off.

Kenta stopped when he saw Myuu head off with another girl. "Who the? A foreigner?"

Myuu looked back every three seconds as her and Melanie continued to walk. She sighed in relief to see that Kenta was no longer following them. She let go of Melanie's arm and smiled at her with a sweat drop. "He's gone now. Thanks for the help back there."

"No problem. So what is that guy doing following you around? Did you reject him so many times that he had to resort to stalking?" Melanie asked her.

"Believe me, I would be so much happier if that were the case," said Myuu. _Well…Sort of… _She bowed to Melanie and gave her a smile. "Thanks again. I guess I'll see you later then?" Myuu turned around and started to walk.

"Wait, Myuu-chan," said Melanie is she stood still in the spot she was left at. "I'm not from here, remember? I have no clue where I am."

Myuu stopped and walked back to Melanie. "That's right. Well since I kind of dragged you over here why don't we go get some ice cream? My treat."

Melanie smiled. "Sure. I've wanted a chance to have a conversation with you anyway."

"Heh, oh really?" said Myuu as she led the way to Bobson's. Her and Melanie both ordered their flavors and then headed to one of the park benches to sit down. "So how's your stay in Japan so far? You came here to be with Shoyasu, right?... Agh! Shoyasu! You were supposed to meet him at our school, weren't you?"

Melanie shook her head. "No, I was just going to surprise him with my appearance but it's okay. Has Shoyasu told you anything interesting about me?"

"Not much…just that you used to date and stuff…"

"That's it? He told you that we used to go out and left it at that?" Melanie watched as Myuu nodded. She sighed. "Well isn't that like him? Well since it's no fair to leave you in the dark, I'll give you some insight of what happened. It's true that Shoyasu and I went out but it was only a one-sided love even then….

_I had always admired Japan when I was little and studied the Japanese language often. When I was in middle school, I enrolled in advanced Japanese for my elective choice at the high school for first period since the middle school and high school were linked. I was almost positive that I would be the only one my age who would be in that class, seeing as how you usually take it your last year of high school. But I was definitely wrong about that._

_When I walked into the classroom though, I saw Shoyasu sitting there quietly at his desk. I thought he would be one of those smart stereotypical Asian nerds at first, but I got a closer look at him, and he was actually quite the cutie. He still seemed like only a friend at first. I did find out what a heart throb he was. But I wasn't about to let myself get seduced by a face alone. But as the weeks passed I got to know Shoyasu a little bit more. Eventually I had also fallen for him like all the other girls my age. He had rejected all of them it seemed, but I thought that I had some kind of chance. So… I asked him out."_

Myuu seemed into the story and listened intently to what Melanie was telling her. "And that's when he said 'Yes' to you?"

Melanie shook her head. "No, not at first…

'_I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now,' he had said to me. I asked him why, and he smiled and told me simply. 'There's someone waiting for me at home in Japan.' Then he just walked off coolly._

_I didn't give up then. All night I tried to figure out a way to win Shoyasu's heart. Then I had made my decision. I called him out for lunch and explained to him. "Just give me three months. I promise to leave you alone after that.' _

'_Quite the persistent one, aren't you?' Sho had said to me. He stayed quiet for a few more seconds with a thinking look on his face. 'Alright…three months it is. But if it doesn't work out, don't leave me alone. We must still remain friends.'_

_He sure knew how to bargain…And I accepted it and shook his hand. 'Okay…deal.'"_

"But what went wrong then?" asked Myuu.

"I'll tell you…" said Melanie.

" _Three months went swiftly like the wind and soon the time had come that would mark my end. I thought everything went perfectly fine and that he had finally considered the two of us to be a couple… But it seems I predicted wrong. Shoyasu took me to the exact place I had asked him out at lunch time. Then as he spoke, I felt time suddenly stop for me. But not in the good way. 'These three months have been great. But my feelings still haven't changed. During this time you have encouraged me to do what I've always wanted to do though.'_

'_And what is that?' I asked, concealing the emotions I truly felt with a small smile. _

'_I'm going back to Japan…after we graduate of course. I think I've stayed here too long.' I didn't understand what he meant. I just simply stood there stupidly and nodded. And before I knew it, Shoyasu was gone. So I followed him here."_

"Melanie-chan…" said Myuu. "Did you find out who the person waiting for him was?" This was all news to Myuu's ears. Melanie shook her head and raised her eyebrow at Myuu. "Wha-What?"

"I uh…heh..you may find this a little funny actually…"

Myuu looked at her suspiciously. "Try me…"

"Well…umm…I thought the person was…YOU."

Myuu stared at her for a few seconds and then started to laugh. "Me! Riiiiiiight! Me! Seriously, what on Earth gave you that idea!"

"Well he does seem a little different around you," said Melanie. She shrugged. "I don't know…a little looser, I mean…don't you like him?"

Myuu stared at her for a few seconds. "Believe me…you have it completely opposite."

"Oh.." said Melanie, with surprise in her voice.

Myuu stroked her chin. "But now I am pretty curious…who is this mystery girl anyway?" An idea then popped in her head and Melanie had noticed her reaction. "Melanie-chan! Why don't we investigate together!"

"Huh? I don't think that's a good idea--"

"Oh come on! You want to know who the person is, don't you?"

"Well…I guess I do but how do you benefit from this?"

"I'm just doing this out of the spirit of curiosity. Plus, it might help you with Sho, won't it?"

"I guess…" said Melanie. "But why do you want to help me?"

"You like Sho which I find amazing entirely! And you followed him here. I think you've done enough work on your own, ne Melanie-chan?" Myuu held out her hand and smiled at her. Melanie looked at Myuu's hand then took it and returned her smile and nodded. "Okay then! It's settled."

Myuu and Melanie finished their ice cream and then Myuu walked Melanie back to a place she was familiar with before leaving her alone. She then started to head home herself, feeling a little less stressed than she was after school. _Melanie-chan is such a nice person…I wonder how I got a bad vibe in the first place… _She continued to walk, almost feeling the urge to whistle. _Anyways…I'm happy we're official friends now…_Her happiness was short lived when Myuu saw Kenta waiting at the front gate of her house. She looked up at the sky and whispered. "Why! Why me! Why! Why! Why!"

Kenta gave out a grunt. "I can hear you, you know…"

Myuu glared at him and then stepped in front of Kenta. "Move please!"

"No…" Kenta said calmly. "Not until you talk to me."

_I can get louder…_thought Myuu. "Out of my way, Kenta!"

"NO!" he said loudly. Myuu flinched. Kenta spoke calmly once more. "Not until we talk."

Myuu sighed loudly and crossed her arms. "Fine! Talk then."

"Why are you mad at me?" Kenta asked. He noticed Myuu just stare at him with one eyebrow raised. "Alright…stupid question. Listen…I know I did something wrong the other day but I couldn't help it. Please don't be mad."

Myuu huffed. "Don't be mad! Don't be mad! How can I not be mad! You missed your chance in middle school Kenta! You were the one that dumped me remember!"

"I didn't mean to okay!"

"What? So those words you said to the guys just magically came out of your mouth from a talking toad!"

"I'm a guy okay! I'm an idiot! There!"

Myuu crossed her arms and sighed. "Well at least you admit it. Are we done now?"

"No! I need to ask you something, Myuu," said Kenta. He insisted on this.

"Then hurry up…"

Kenta walked up closer to Myuu. She grew nervous and stepped a couple steps back. "Do you still love me?"

Miki's cheeks turned red. "Wh-Wh-What? What kind of a question is that?"

"I need to know the truth, Myuu! Is it still possible for 'us'?"

"Why? What does it matter now anyway? We're supposed to be friends, Kenta. Aren't we?"

Kenta's head hung low. "I thought we were. I had that in my logical thinking for the longest time. But then…he came!"

"What? He?" Myuu grew confused. "Sho?"

"Yeah, ever since that Miwa guy came…"

"What does Sho have to do with any of this, Kenta?"

"Am I too late Myuu? Have you already fallen for him?" Myuu sweat dropped as she raised an eyebrow at Kenta. _What is…with this guy? _She made her way for the gate once more. "Wait, Myuu!" he grabbed her wrist. "Tell me the truth!"

"Ouch! Kenta let go!"

"No…not until you tell me--"

"You know…" said the voice of Shoyasu. "I'm trying to study, and you're making it very hard." An awkward silence filled the area as Myuu and Kenta both turned red and backed a mile away from each other. "Myuu…I do believe he was blocking your way to the house." Myuu silently and quickly nodded then dashed inside and upstairs to her room. "Heh, not very talkative right now, is she? See ya…" Shoyasu turned around to go in the house as well.

Kenta's muscles tensed up as he found himself glaring at Sho. "Miwa!" Shoyasu stopped and turned around, waiting for Kenta to speak. "You…you are.."

"What? Handsome? Charming? Smart? Thanks man…but I'm straight. Later." Sho waved and closed the door after he entered the house.

"You…YOU BASTARD!" Kenta shouted after registering Sho's insult.

Shoyasu sighed and shook his head. "Tsk tsk…you shouldn't yell like that…" He walked up the stairs to go to his room then noticed Hitomi kneeling on the floor. "Hm? Nan desu ka?"

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" she said. Shoyasu finally noticed that Myuu had passed out on the floor.

He kneeled down beside her and Hitomi and violently shook Myuu. "Hoi! Wake up!"

Hitomi sweat dropped. "Sho-kun!"

Myuu's eyes opened from the traumatic shaking and she whacked Shoyasu on the head. "Thanks for the rude awakening, you--!" Myuu then stopped what she was doing and grabbed her head. It was hurting more than usual this time. "Ugh…I'm going to bed…" she stood up and then fainted a couple seconds later. Shoyasu thankfully caught her.

"Nee-chan!" Hitomi quickly felt her head with her hand. "She's hot again…I'll go get some ice."

Shoyasu nodded then carried Myuu into her room and put her under the covers of her bed. He felt her head with his own hand and removed the ribbon from her hair to make it more comfortable. "…What are you remembering now…Myuu-chan?"

He then heard Myuu's door open with loud running thuds from Hitomi and backed away from Myuu. "Ice! I got ice!"

"Uh…good." He then quickly got up and headed for the door, turning around to smile at Hitomi. "I trust that I can leave her in your care then?"

Hitomi nodded confused then placed the ice on Myuu's head. She sat next to her bedside and watched over her sister. Myuu fidgeted a few times in her sleep and gave a few small cries out as her eyes clenched shut a few times. "Bad dream?" Hitomi asked herself.

Myuu continued to fidget and cry in her sleep. "…nnng..ughh..Sho…chan."

Hitomi's eyes went wide and then softened once more as she shook her head. "No…a memory…she's having a memory."

HUH! O.O "MYUU-CHAN?" "SHO-CHAN?" WOW WHAT'S GOING ON? AND WHAT IS MYUU REMEMBERING ANYWAY? WHAT ABOUT MELANIE BRITT AND HER ALLIANCE WITH MYUU? AND WHAT ABOUT KENTA AND HIS RESURFACED FEELINGS? MARMALADE BOY AGAIN IS FINALLY REACHING A PLOT PHASE DON'T YOU THINK? I REALLY HOPE I STILL HAVE YOUR GUYS' INTEREST!


	7. Mixed feelings I like Sho!

I'M GLAD I STILL HAVE SOME OF YOU! NOW SHALL WE NOW CONTINUE WITHOUT ANY FURTHER DELAY?

_A miniature version of Myuu stood at a gate, waiting at the front of an unfamiliar house. A little boy with a blurred face then comes running out of the house, holding something in his hand. He places the object in Myuu's hands. "Now I can be with you everywhere, ne Myuu-chan? Open it."_

_It was a locket. Myuu can tell that right away. She slowly takes the locket and opens it…_

Myuu's eyes quickly opened up, and she sat upright almost in an instant. She looked at the clock and could see that it was late at night. "What happened earlier?" she asked herself. She recalled everything that happened that day, the encounter and new alliance with Melanie Britt, Kenta's feelings revealed. "Did I get a fever again?" She felt her head but couldn't tell. Then she remembered her collapse on the floor earlier and drew her conclusion from there. Myuu slowly got out of her bed and turned the light on. She then opened her closet and grabbed a bunch of old boxes that she hadn't touched in ages. "I just have to know!" she said in a loud whisper. That dream felt too real. There had to be some kind of connection. Myuu quickly rummaged through one box after another. She was in search for it…but would she find it?

Her door then creaked open and Myuu paused from her scavenger hunt. Yuu was at the door. "Hey, Dad, what are you doing up?" Myuu asked.

"Shouldn't that be my question?" Yuu asked his daughter. He kneeled next to her and examined all the boxes. "I was out late for work tonight. We just had to do a few touch ups to the final renderings. Your mother called me earlier and told me you had caught another fever. So what are you doing now? Spring cleaning?"

Myuu shook her head. "Umm..no not really." She thought for a few moments then looked back up to Yuu. "Hey, Dad, did I ever own a locket when I was little?"

Yuu seemed surprised by the question. "I don't really recall…why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious that's all," said Myuu. She started to place things back into the boxes she already searched and gave out a yawn. "I guess I'll just search the other ones later. I'm still a little tired."

"Alright then…I'll tuck you in," said Yuu with his smirk.

Myuu thought she felt her eye twitch for a second. "Are you…serious?"

Yuu smiled and nodded silently. He then picked up his daughter and placed her gently on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Myuu then felt her dad give her a small kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Myuu."

Myuu gave Yuu a smile. "'Night, Dad." Yuu then walked towards the door and flicked the light switch off before exiting completely. Myuu found herself slowly drifting back to sleep.

Myuu got ready for school the next day and walked downstairs. Hitomi stood up and felt the top of her forehead. "Are you sure you should be going to school today, Nee-chan? You should probably get a little bit more rest."

Myuu shook her head. "No, I'm fine. The only bad thing about going to school is that I have to see HIM!"

Shoyasu sighed. "I can't be that bad."

Myuu stared at him. "Not you, you idiot!" She then turned and walked towards the door then mumbled out. "For once…"

Sho stared back and watched as Myuu shut the door. "I heard that…"

Myuu walked up to the school's entrance and noticed Tomiko on her way as well. She raced up to her friend and linked arms with her. "Ohayo, Tomiko!" she said with unnatural enthusiasm. Tomiko grew freaked out by the big smile on her friend's face with included hyper ness.

"Uh…Ohayo…Why are you so hyper?"

"Oh I don't know," said Myuu, continuing to smile. She pointed at her cheeks and accidentally dropped her bag. "I guess I just got a good sleep last night. So I'm happy!" she bent down to grab her bag and felt her hands touch with someone else's. She looked up to see Kenta looking down at her. Nerves surrounded Myuu as she stood back up. Kenta stood up as well and held her bag in the air, gesturing for her to take it. "Well…I was," she said quakily.

Tomiko noticed the nervousness and grabbed Myuu's bag for her. "Thank you!" She then dragged Myuu to the courtyard. "Okay…What happened?"

"Tomiko…" Myuu frowned and then told Tomiko of everything that happened the day before.

Tomiko's eyes lit up and she gave Myuu a big smile. "That's great!" she said as she held her friend's shoulders. "That means that Kenta has had feelings for you all along!"

Myuu sweat dropped. "Well…he didn't say it directly…" Myuu frowned for a bit. "But I guess that's what he was basically spelling out for me…"

Tomiko looked at her friend's new expression. It seemed worse than her unusual hyper attitude. Myuu was confused and Tomiko could sense it. "Is it Miwa? Is it because you like him?"

"What! NO!" Myuu gave a face of utter shock.

Tomiko spoke quietly with a few nervous drops on her face followed by a nervous smile. "I was just…asking." Her face then turned serious. She knew she was there to counsel her friend. "Then…what are you going to do, Myuu-chan?"

Myuu shook her head. "I don't know…"

After school Myuu didn't even bother to go to Tennis practice. She was still angry with Kenta yet confused at the same time. She slowly walked home and pondered it all. Miki and Shoyasu were already home when they heard Myuu come through the door. She didn't greet them in any way and simply just walked upstairs to her room. Miki and Shoyasu looked at each other with confusion written all over their faces. But Sho could kind of sense what was going on already. Myuu set her bag down and changed her clothes. She then sat on her bed and held her knees close to her face. _What should I say to Kenta? I was pretty sure that I only liked him as a friend now but I'm not so sure anymore… _Myuu sighed and then looked at Kappa-chan Jr. (as she called him). _What about Sho? Could Tomiko be right? Do I like him? _She dug her head into her pillow. _No! Don't think things like that Myuu! He's an insensitive jerk!...Well he can be sweet at some times— _"No! NO NO NO!" Myuu became frustrated and screamed inside her pillow. She then heard a knock at the door. "Huh? Come in…"

It was Sho. He slowly creaked the door open until he was all the way inside. His finger was held to his ear when Myuu noticed his presence. "Dang you scream loud," he said to her in a kind of irritated tone. He then randomly started to look around Myuu's room, touching all kinds of random objects. He then touched Kappa-chan Jr. A small smile crept upon his face, but his look of curiosity came back before Myuu could notice. After hearing a few "ahems" Shoyasu finally turned his attention back to Myuu. "Yes?" he said to her.

"May I help you?" Myuu asked, with a vein popping out of her head.

Shoyasu walked to the sliding door in Myuu's room. "Is this your closet?" he asked her, pointing to it. Myuu raised her eyebrows at Sho and then silently nodded. She wasn't really sure what his motives were but there was nothing revealing in there anyway. And Myuu doubted he wanted to borrow something. Shoyasu slid the door to the closet open and then pulled out Myuu's sweater and tossed it to her. Myuu picked it up and was still confused. "It's a little cold outside…"

_Huh? _Myuu was more confused than ever. She grew suspicious of Sho. "Umm….So? I'm not going anywhere."

Sho gave Myuu a smirk. "Oh yes you are." He then lifted up Myuu and started to head out the door of her room.

"Hey!" said Myuu. She was quite flustered. "Sho, what are you doing? Put me down!"

"It's been a long time, Myuu. I wanna go out, but I still don't know my whole way around. I need a tour guide." He set her down when he got to the bottom of the stair case. "How about it ne, Myuu?"

Myuu just rolled her eyes and put her jacket on. She then walked over to the foyer and silently slipped on her shoes. Shoyasu followed her and did the same. He looked back to Miki who was in the living room and gave her a wink. She smiled at Sho then waved them both off. Miki gave a small laugh as she watched them leave. She still remembered when Yuu randomly took her out when she was upset all those years ago. "I wonder…" said Miki. She sat back and prepared to open a magazine. "What will happen…?"

Myuu was still skeptical of Shoyasu's plan. She was not sure where they were heading but she followed Sho anyway. He looked back at her and then tugged on her arm. "Your legs are so short, Myuu. No wonder you're so slow."

A vein popped out of Myuu's head as she glared at Shoyasu and tried hard not to lose her temper. "Mind telling me where you are taking us?" she finally asked him. Seeing as Sho was leading the way, Myuu didn't really see herself as showing him around the city. It was more like Sho just needed a tag along to keep him company. Myuu finally wished that Hitomi was home instead of her. That way she could go on this little excursion in Myuu's stead. Sho stopped at the park's entrance and stared off into it. Myuu eyed him a little. _He's lost it! _She thought to herself. Her hand rose in the air and drew Sho's attention back to her. "Umm… quick little question," she said, holding out her thumb and index finger as an indication. "I thought you didn't like the park."

Shoyasu tugged on her arm once more. "I'm not aiming for the playground," he said to her.

He pulled Myuu to a little far off from the park entrance. They were now distanced from all the other people. Myuu began to sweat drop as she noticed bushes getting bulkier, branches getting thicker, and trees getting taller. Sho finally slowed down in their pace and pushed a heavy branch aside. Sunlight shone from where he had removed the covering of the leaves and sticks. He hopped through the little just-made entrance first and then pulled Myuu to the area he was in. After dusting off leaves from her hair, Myuu looked up to see that she and Sho were in a small isolated area that consisted of a little bit of grassy ground and a large pond complete with flowers, lily pads, and small animals and insects to create a beautiful environment. Trees surrounded everything to show that the place was secret and probably very little people knew about it. The sun's now dimming light could still be seen through the space that no trees near.

"Wow," said Myuu as she started to look around. She looked at her reflection in the water and picked a flower. She then looked back up to Shoyasu. "How did you find this place?" she asked him.

"It was something I remembered from when I was little and still living here," he said to her. Sho started to weave blades of grass together.

Myuu started to twist the flower in her hand. "I wish I could remember more things from when I was little. I don't remember much. My memory kinda sucks doesn't it, heh." She laughed with a big smile and a sweat drop. "It is amazing though how you found a place this beautiful when you were just a kid."

"I used to come here with a friend when I was little," he said to Myuu. His concentration was still set on his weaving. He then looked up when he didn't hear a peep come out from Myuu. "Hm?"

Myuu found that she was pondering. She shook it off and smiled at Sho. "Nothing," she answered him. _I wonder if that's the person that Melanie-chan was talking about. _

"Ah done," said Sho. Myuu looked up to see that he has made a bracelet. He took her hand and then gently slid the bracelet onto her wrist. Myuu found herself give a slight blush from Sho's touch. "I used to sit here for hours and just weave things. It kind of got me away from the world when I was feeling upset."

"Oh really?" said Myuu. She picked up two blades of grass and tried to weave them together. She quite a clumsy one though and couldn't really get anything right. "Oh poo." She gave a pouty look to the blades.

She gave a small laugh and took the grass from her hands. "Like this," he said, moving the grass around slowly so Myuu's eyes could follow. "Get it?"

Myuu nodded and attempted to follow Shoyasu's example. They spend a while weaving the blades of grass, Sho having to correct Myuu every once in a while. Myuu was even able to laugh a few times at a few obvious mistakes. _This is so fun. _She thought to herself. _I even forgot about everything that was bothering me earlier. _She stopped for a moment then looked up to Sho who was smiling contently as he started to weave a necklace. A smile crept upon her face as she came into realization. _I see…this trip was really for me._

Shoyasu noticed Myuu's expression and looked at her questioningly. "Hm? Nani?"

Myuu stopped gazing then shook off another blush that came on her face. "N-nothing..umm…" she figured Sho deserved at least this much. "Thank you…"

"Huh?" Sho was confused for a second then laughed as he interpreted what Myuu was talking about. He then winked his eye and drew his index finger to his mouth. "It's our little secret okay?"

Myuu nodded in agreement. "Okay."

When Myuu got home she sat at her desk and stared at Kappa-chan Jr. She set the bracelet Sho has made for her on its head and an additionally weaved ring and necklace as well. She then took out her medallion and looked at the picture of her, Hitomi, and Tomiko once again. She clenched it shut and looked out to her window. "I'm not sure about things yet. But I know what I must do," she said to herself.

The next day Myuu went up to Kenta and pulled him aside. She had a serious look to her face so Kenta had braced himself. He didn't know what to expect anymore. "Umm…" he started off. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Myuu twiddled with her thumbs then softened her look to him. "Kenta…The other day…it really shocked me. And I didn't know what to think…" She said to him. Kenta waited and listened to every word she said. "In fact, I still don't know what to do. I'm so confused, Kenta. So I was wondering…could you give me time? To sort out my feelings, I mean."

Kenta nodded. "I understand. I'll wait," he said to her.

Myuu gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Kenta," she said to him. "I guess I'll see you later then." She then trotted over to Tomiko and Hitomi.

Tennis practice made it hard to focus for both Kenta and Myuu. Whenever they had made eye contact with each other, awkwardness was felt. Kenta found it hard to face Myuu and could tell that she was avoiding his gaze as well. He sighed and sat down for a drink and wiped his face with his towel. _I should have never let Myuu know my true feelings. I wonder if things will ever get back to normal. _

Myuu tapped her foot to the ground. She glanced at her small wrist watch. "I can't take this," she whispered, "is practice over yet?" Myuu then heard someone trying to get her attention. She turned around to see Melanie at the fence of the tennis courts. Myuu walked over to her and saw a bright smile on Melanie's face. "Konnichiwa, Melanie-chan."

Kenta looked over and saw Melanie. "That girl again? How does Myuu know her?"

"Konnichiwa, Myuu-chan," said Melanie.

Myuu sweat dropped for a few seconds then finally asked. "Are you looking for Sho?"

Melanie shook her head. "No, Myuu-chan. I was looking for you. Is your practice done?"

Myuu looked around and could see people packing up. "Just about. Meet me at the locker rooms in about ten minutes," she answered her. She then went to go gather her stuff and change.

After Myuu and Melanie met up they walked over to a small café and sat outside. Melanie treated this time to some cakes and drinks. "So you were feeling down and Shoyasu took you out to make you feel better?" Myuu silently nodded. "And he said that's where he used to go with a friend of his?" She nodded once more. "And you're supposed to keep the place a secret?" Once again, Myuu gave a nod. Melanie pondered for a while to try to put everything together, though she didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

Myuu waited and stared at her cake for a few moments as Melanie thought. Little did she know that her mind was venturing off as well. _The person Sho used to go to that place with. It must be the person he told Melanie about. It must also be who he is planning to put in his medallion. _Her cheeks turned red. _Why does it feel like I'm getting bothered by all this? I can't really have feelings for Sho can I?_

Melanie noticed the redness when she found that both her and Myuu were in silence. "Myuu-chan? Is something wrong?" Myuu looked up and shook her head. Melanie raised her eyebrow at her. "You've been awfully quiet."

_Oh no! I can't let Melanie know what I'm thinking about. She likes Sho too! Wait! Then am I admitting that I like him? Oh my god! What's going on! _Myuu shook her head once more. "It's nothing really." She took a sip of her drink from the straw and then forked a big piece of her cake into her mouth.

Melanie watched as Myuu hurriedly stuffed herself. Her face kept a serious look to it. "Myuu-chan…" said Melanie. Myuu looked up with a curious expression on her face. "Never mind." Melanie gave her a smile, leaving Myuu confused.

Kenta all of a sudden appeared out of no where. Myuu jumped when she noticed him, causing Melanie to jump as well. "What are you doing here, Kenta?" Myuu asked him.

"I uh." Kenta grew tongue tied. He stared at Myuu for a while then turned red. Myuu felt the awkwardness once again and felt her eyes turn to the table, her cheeks scarlet. Melanie watched the scene and finally got a picture about what was going on.

She stood up and grabbed her bag then smiled over at Myuu. "I think I'll be going now," she said to her. "I'll talk to you later, Myuu-chan." She then started to jog on the sidewalk.

"Ah matter, Melanie-chan!" said Myuu, about to chase after her. But it was too late; Melanie was already too far hear her. Myuu sweat dropped. _Waah how could you! _She thought. She looked up to Sho who seemed confused about what just happened and then stood up. "I guess I should go too then. I'll see you later, Kenta." Myuu started walking quickly. _Gotta get the heck out of here! _

"Ah, Myuu!" said Kenta. Myuu groaned and then turned around. "Ah umm…let me walk you home."

Well…I'll tell you one thing. That was the most silent walk known in the history of mankind. Myuu and Kenta didn't say one word to each other the whole journey to Myuu's house. That's right. A whole twenty minutes of complete silence. Myuu was relieved when she could see the roof to her house. When they reached the gate Myuu turned around and looked up to Kenta, managing to get out a small smile. "Umm..thanks. Well bye."

"Uh..yeah…bye," said Kenta nervously.

Myuu then walked quickly inside her house and found herself face to face with Sho. He crossed his arms and gave her a look of suspicion. "And where have YOU been?" he asked her as if she was about to get grounded by her.

Her face turned red as Myuu looked at him. She caught herself and darted up the stairs. "No where!" she yelled down. She slammed the door shut to her room and her knees collapsed to the ground at the entrance. "This can't be happening!" Myuu whispered to herself. _Right now I can't be around Sho!_

Shoyasu stood at the doorway downstairs and scratched his head. "What was that all about?" He then looked into the living room when he heard hysteric laughs coming from Yuu and Miki. He walked over to where they were sitting on the couch and stared down at the amused couple. They stopped when they saw Sho's shadow and looked up to his confused face then started to laugh even harder. Sho sweat dropped and just walked up to his room.

"They just bring back memories for us," said Miki as she wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. "It's a mystery isn't it?"

Yuu grabbed Miki's hand and kissed her gently on the lips. "It will all fold out soon," he assured her with a smile. Miki blushed and hid her face. Yuu laughed once more. "You haven't changed." He pinched her cheeks.

Miki gave him an annoyed look. "I can see you haven't either." She then smiled at him and then let herself be engulfed by his arms. Miki almost fell asleep so close to Yuu's warm body.

I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS BEING SO SHORT AND TAKING SO LONG, BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS. I'VE ALREADY STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'VE ALSO DONE A SKETCH OF MYUU AND SHO. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE.


	8. It can't be true! Why Melaniechan?

YEAH YOU ALL PROBABLY HATE MY GUTS RIGHT NOW U…I'M SORRY..BUT I HONESTLY DON'T HAVE THE TIME I VALUE TO WRITE AS MUCH AS MBA AS I WANT. I SHALL NEVER DISCONTINUE THIS SERIES BUT I'M NOT GUARANTEEING THAT TIME WILL BE FAST FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS. MY WORK AS A COMIC BOOK ARTIST COMES FIRST FOR ME. AGAIN, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY.

Hitomi and Sho were downstairs when it was morning. Sho ate a bagel while Hitomi sipped some tea. Myuu slowly walked down and crept by the corners as a safety precaution. Hitomi stopped her sipping and Shoyasu left the remaining bagel in his mouth as they both watched Myuu closely in her movement. They then both stared at each other, as if trying to ask what was going on. Miki was curious of their faces then also noticed Myuu. She raised one eyebrow then Hitomi and Shoyasu looked up to her. They all silently watched as Myuu "stealthily" moved around the house. Yuu walked from downstairs, watching his daughter in front of him and was the first to actually speak up.

"Planning to be a secret agent, Myuu?" he asked as he walked passed her, landing a kiss on her forehead, then headed into the kitchen area. He placed a kiss on Hitomi's forehead and Miki's cheek. "Good morning." He looked at Sho with a sly smile. "Do you want one too?"

Shoyasu sweat dropped and gave a creeped out look to Yuu. "Heh…No thank you."

Myuu sighed. Had she really been that obvious? She must have looked like a complete idiot. But it couldn't be helped. She wanted to avoid Sho at any costs possible until she could get her brain to function properly. A rumble came from her stomach as she stood at the entrance to the kitchen. "Huh?" said Miki as she heard the loud growl. "My, my. Why don't you get some breakfast, Myuu?"

"Um!" Myuu sweat dropped and walked over to the foyer to slip on her shoes. "That's okay. I'm really not that hungry." After that, she left without a word to anyone else.

Everyone turned their heads to Hitomi after Myuu went out the door. She stared blankly at every one of them and sweat dropped. "I know nothing nor am I going to pry." She picked up her school bag and followed after her sister.

Miki and Yuu then glared over at Shoyasu. He too sweat dropped and slowly reached for his school bag. "Hey! Don't look at me." He made his way outside shortly afterwards. Myuu seemed to be power walking outside on her way to school. Hitomi didn't even bother to ask her to wait. She was already so far. Shoyasu caught up with Hitomi in a matter of seconds. "Hey, what's with roadrunner up there?"

"Beats me," said Hitomi. "You want information, talk to Tomiko. You're only twelve years behind with Myuu's life."

Sho stopped a while as Hitomi kept walking on. "Ouch," he said to her.

Myuu's power walking went all the way into the classroom. She walked over to Tomiko and sat next to her. "Enjoy your work out?" she asked Myuu.

"What?"

"I watched you while you were outside. Why the rush?"

Myuu glared at Tomiko. "You…." She said in an evil tone.

Tomiko grew a little creeped out. "Huh?"

"You jinxed me! Waaaaaaaaah!" Myuu's head dropped to her desk.

"I – Huh? – What? Myuu-chan…Myuu-chan!" Tomiko nudged her continuously but Myuu stayed sulking on her desk. The whole classroom turned its attention towards them. Tomiko turned red with embarrassment. "Heh…nothing to see here!" Lunch time came slowly but when it did, Myuu spilled all. Her and Tomiko ate at the school courtyard and sat at a vacant table. "Ho, ho…So you like Miwa-kun now, eh?"

"Shhh!" said Myuu. She covered Tomiko's mouth with her hand. "Not so loud!" she whispered to her. "And that's not it! That can't be it! I'm pretty sure my brain is just malfunctioning. It could be from all the fevers I get. Maybe they're finally getting to me."

"Fevers don't affect love, Myuu," said Tomiko with a wink.

"Would you stop that! I don't love him! I can't stand him let alone love him!" Myuu then stopped then looked to her side where she could see Nori and Kenta standing there. A look of shock seemed to have fallen upon Kenta's now extremely pale face. "Ah, Nori-kun…Kenta…" Kenta stood still for a few moments then ran off. "Ah, wait! Kenta!"

Nori turned to watch Kenta run then looked back to Tomiko and Myuu and bowed to them. "I-I'll go talk to him!"

"Wait! Nori-kun! It's all a big mis--" But Nori had already run off before she could finish. "Understanding…" Myuu sighed and sat back down on her chair. She placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands. "Great. Now I have two things to worry about." Tomiko patted her friend on the shoulder sympathetically.

Kenta stopped when he noticed Nori had caught up with him. And he simply had nowhere else to go seeing as how he had miraculously ended up in the hallway with the door to their classroom only a few feet away from them. He caught his breath and Nori did as well. "H-hey!" Nori stumbled. "Don't you think you could be drawing the wrong conclusions? Myuu-chan could have been talking about someone else you know."

"Who else would she have been talking about, Nori?"

"Well…uh," Nori stopped when he noticed Shoyasu sneezing and walking towards the classroom. He stared at him for a second then looked back at Kenta.

More frustration came upon Kenta as he saw Sho. He charged towards him and shoved his way passed Sho into the classroom. Shoyasu looked at him with a bit of curiosity and was quite confused. "What was that all about?" he half asked himself but Nori didn't fail to hear.

"Bad day, heh," he said to Sho as he walked passed him with a sweat drop.

"Oh…I see," he said as he watched Nori enter the classroom before him as well. He then noticed Tomiko and Myuu walking towards the classroom as few moments later. He flinched as Myuu gave him a cold glare and walked passed him, hindering Sho from entering the classroom once more. Tomiko just laughed nervously as she followed Myuu. "Yikes," Sho said a few seconds later. "I must have missed something."

Hitomi randomly popped out of nowhere behind Sho, giving him the chills. "I'd say we both did." She then made her way into the classroom as well.

Sho hesitated before he headed inside. He looked at a small group of people. "Do you want to go in before me too?" he said sarcastically. He jinxed himself, however. A whole stampede of students roared passed Sho, leaving him to be the last student possible to be able to enter.

Wait, wait… "Oh, Miwa-san. You might want to hurry before you're late," said Momo before she ALSO walked in before Sho. He sighed and walked in before any other random person could prevent him from doing so.

At the end of the school day Melanie was patiently waiting outside of Toryo High's gates, waiting for Myuu or Sho to appear. Neither of them had come yet, but she had noticed Kenta and Nori hastily making their way towards the exit. Melanie hid in one of the corners just in case Myuu's "stalker" wanted to confront her. "Wait, Kenta. Maybe we should hit a few rounds. Maybe you can let off some steam," Melanie heard Nori say.

"It's all because of him! Miwa!" Kenta said angrily. Melanie stood shocked and continued her eavesdropping.

"Yes?"

Melanie looked. It was Sho! He had walked up right when Kenta had shouted his name, so naturally he responded. Kenta walked up to Sho haughtily and grabbed him by the collar. "What? You gonna kiss me? I already told you I wasn't gay."

"What exactly is it between you and Myuu? How can two complete strangers casually live under the same roof?" Kenta interrogated.

Sho removed Kenta's hand from him. "Who said we were strangers?"

"What!" said Kenta. Nori stood surprised, Melanie hiding her shock.

Sho walked away, flinging his bag over his shoulders. "Myuu and I…have a past."

Melanie watched Sho leave and placed her hand over her mouth. "Myuu-chan…no. You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"It doesn't have to be anything, Myuu-chan. I don't see what's so wrong about liking Miwa-kun," said Tomiko. She and Myuu were just turning the corner.

"Would you keep it down before someone hears you!" Myuu said to her friend. Melanie emerged from the shadows and stood face to face with Myuu. Myuu gasped. "Melanie-chan! You didn't just hear, did you?"

"I would have respected it if you had just told me your feelings for Shoyasu!" said Melanie. "But you just decided to lie! You could have just told me the girl was you!"

"Melanie-chan…What are you talking about?" Myuu asked her.

"Stop playing dumb! From now on, you and I are RIVALS!" Melanie then ran off, leaving Myuu bewildered and confused.

"What…just happened?" Myuu asked herself.

"Myuu-chan!" Nori called over. Kenta walked away on his own so he wouldn't have to face Myuu at that moment. Nori and Myuu met each other halfway. "Myuu-chan, you have to let me know what the deal is. Do you like Kenta or not?"

"Nori…" said Myuu. She looked down as if she was ashamed. "I…don't know."

"Well figure it out soon and stop leading him on!" Myuu looked up. Nori had never scolded her before. "It looks like Kenta is nearing a nervous break down because of you!"

The day was all too overwhelming for Myuu. She felt herself giving in and small tears finally started to form on her face. "I'm…sorry," she said. Myuu then started to run home, leaving both Nori and Tomiko behind. Myuu slammed the door when she walked into her house. She wiped some of the tears from her face. "What are you crying about, Myuu?" she asked herself. "It's your fault everyone hates you. It's only punishment for your actions."

"Hey."

Myuu looked up. Oh, it was just Sho. She removed her shoes and headed up the stairs slowly. "No smart remarks today please," she said between her sniffles.

Everyone was acting strange to Sho today. Myuu was just glaring at him earlier. And now she was reluctantly crying no matter how hard she tried to hide it. He followed her up the stairs but when he got to the door to Myuu's room it was locked. He placed his ear against the door and listened in. Myuu was still struggling to stop crying it seemed. "Myuu," he said as he knocked. "Open up." There was still no response though. She was clearly ignoring him now. He seemed to have given up and headed into his own room. Myuu sat curled up on her bad, holding a pillow for comfort. _Looks like he's leaving me alone now _she thought to herself. Apparently not. Myuu looked up when she could hear sounds coming from her window. There was Shoyasu prying her window open and heading into her room. "I hope I won't always have to do this, you know."

Myuu stood up from her bed and looked up at Sho, tears still struggling to make it out of her eyes. She stood silent as he took his hand and wiped her eyes with his fingers. "Sometimes…" he said. "It's good to just cry."

"Sho…" said Myuu with a quake in her voice. Then uncontrollably Myuu started to let the tears stream down her face, her sobs extremely loud. She placed her hands over her face and finally broke down into her crying state.

Shoyasu placed her head onto his chest and embraced Myuu to hold her up. "See? That must feel better now." Myuu silently nodded. "Good…because now I need 3,000 yen for a new shirt. You got your snot all over it." Myuu looked up and glared at him. Shoyasu set her back down on her bed and headed for her door. "You can pay me back any time," he said as he unlocked it and headed out.

Myuu sat still for a few seconds after Sho left. She then nodded to herself. "Okay, Myuu, no more crying. There's tennis practice tomorrow. You can fix it with Kenta and Nori then."

Luckily Kenta and Nori had arrived early to practice that day. The two of them were the only ones on the court at first. Nori tried to keep up with Kenta as he hastily returned the ball after Nori had served it. There were a few times that Nori was too terrified of the ball to give a good attempt at returning it, that he sent it over the fence a few times. He'd done it at least five times since the early practice had started. As Nori went to go retrieve yet another ball he sent over, a slender wrist and curved hands already had the ball in its hand. Nori looked up from the wrist to see Melanie Britt. A big smile was on her face. "Nori-kun, ne?" Nori nodded as he stared at Melanie. He was the only one out of the group who had never seen her before.

Kenta walked over to see the familiar girl. "Oh, hey. If you're looking for Myuu, she isn't here yet."

Melanie chuckled. "It's funny how you can still speak of her so casually, Kenta-kun," she said to him.

"Huh?" said Kenta. He was a little surprised that Melanie had said that. "What do you mean?"

"Are you all warmed up?" Melanie asked, avoiding the question. Kenta glanced down at himself then nodded. "Walk with me then," she said to him, taking Kenta by the arm.

"Wait. What?" said Kenta as he was being pulled. "Where are we going?"

"We have a couple things to discuss, Kenta-kun," Melanie said, leading Kenta into a forest of trees.

"Kenta?" Nori asked. But before he could say more, Myuu had shown up.

"Nori-kun!"

Nori turned around. "Hey, Myuu-chan," said Nori with a smile. His face then turned serious. "Listen…about yesterday--"

"It's okay, Nori-kun. I feel better now. You had every right scolding me the way you did," said Myuu in an apologetic tone. Her face then lit up into a smile. "Where's Kenta? I needed to talk to him about something."

Nori looked off into the direction that he had seen Melanie drag Kenta off to. He then shrugged. "Well Kenta was here practicing with me. Then some blonde girl dragged him off while clinging to his arm. She didn't seem Japanese. Her eyes were blue."

Shock filled Myuu's eyes. "Melanie-chan…"

"Huh? You know her?"

Myuu didn't answer him though. Her thoughts were now muffled. Whatever clarity she had before was now officially gone. She ran out of the tennis courts and sought out to find Kenta and Melanie. _What business could Melanie possibly have with Kenta! _Myuu thought to herself. She traveled through the trees until she could see two small figures in the distance. Myuu walked a little closer then stopped and hid behind a tree. She couldn't quite hear what Melanie and Kenta were saying. All she knew was that they were a little too close to each other for comfort. And they were laughing. And clingy! _What on Earth!_

Myuu walked back to practice. The other team members had already shown up by now. She continued her usual routine with the girls and saw that Kenta had now returned. WITH HER! Myuu's eyes went wide than golf balls as she saw Melanie release Kenta's arm and gracefully leave with a smiling look of satisfaction on her face. Kenta turned around and accidentally met Myuu's eyes. Anger aura was showing all over her as she gave the nastiest look to Kenta then crossed her arms and turned away to continue her practicing.

Kenta scratched his head and frowned. _I knew this was a bad idea _he thought to himself. He recalled his little rendezvous with Melanie just a few minutes ago.

"_You know, I'm really flattered. But you out of all people should know that I like Myuu," he said to Melanie as she pinned him up against a tree._

"_Get your mind out of the gutter, Kenta-kun. I'm doing this _because _you like Myuu." Melanie smirked._

"_What?" Kenta didn't seem to know what she was talking about._

"_You want to win Myuu don't you? Or would you rather have Shoyasu steal her from right under your nose?"_

"_No I don't! What…are you suggesting?"_

_Melanie stuck her index finger up in the air and pointed at herself. "Date me."_

"_What? No! I like Myuu--"_

"_Not for real, idiot. Just use this as a tool. If Myuu sees you with me, she will undeniably start to get jealous."_

_Kenta was hesitant. There was no doubt that this plan would backfire. He wasn't a very good actor, and he didn't think he could fool Myuu, one person who knew him very well. But he wasn't about to lose to Shoyasu Miwa. And since he didn't have a plan of his own…_

"_Sure. I'll do it," he said._

_That seemed to satisfy Melanie. "Good," she said with a smile. "And, Kenta-kun?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Whatever you do…don't give in." _

_Kenta pondered over that for a while and then silently nodded to Melanie's command._

Kenta clenched his eyes shut for a few moments. This was all apart of the plan; Myuu was expectant to give him the cold shoulder. He couldn't give in. She would no doubt break the more she saw him and Melanie together. Kenta just had to be patient. This was not something to be rushed. He continued on his way to meet Nori and start practice of his own.

Nori tugged on Kenta's shirt to get his attention. "Kenta, what did you do?"

Kenta jumped. Great, he was already paranoid. "Huh? Wha? Me?"

"Yeah you. Myuu-chan keeps glaring over here. What did you and that Melanie girl talk about?"

Kenta just shrugged to keep things casual. "Nothing much. She's a foreigner and doesn't want to keep bugging the same people to show her around town."

"So she had to pull you in privately for that?"

"Ah, well…I guess she's…shy…heh." Kenta blushed out of nervousness.

Myuu didn't fail to notice that his face was now red. _What on Earth? Melanie-chan…why? _

_To be continued…_

I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, BUT I FELT BAD FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG. I WON'T HAVE MUCH ACCESS TO THE COMPUTER OVER THE SUMMER, BECAUSE I WILL BE IN THE AAU DORMS, BUT I'LL SEE IF I CAN GET MY LAPTOP WORKING.


	9. Jealous Game Hitomi and Sho?

FINALLY AN UPDATE…WELL I'M FINALLY GOING TO START STRAYING OFF THE ORIGINAL MB STORY LINE THOUGH THERE ARE STILL GOING TO BE A

FINALLY AN UPDATE…2 YEARS LATER…YES I KNOW YOU WANT TO KILL ME. I AM SORRY. I HAVE NO EXCUSE. SIMPLY…HIGH SCHOOL GOT THE BEST OF ME. I'M GRADUATING SOON THOUGH SO MAYBE I'LL ACTUALLY GET TO FINISH THIS STORY EH? LOL

A ray of confusion struck Myuu the next few days. Melanie was always hanging around the school now. Kenta was unusually bright and so un-mopey. Not that Myuu wanted him to be depressed over her. She was still much undecided of her feelings after all. It just felt really strange to her. Myuu thought she knew Kenta very well. This random spur of the moment with Melanie had seemed to catch her off guard. And what was up with Melanie anyway? It didn't seem to connect to Myuu. Wasn't she just declared as her rival not too long ago? The day before she saw Melanie and Kenta being so mushy gushy now that Myuu thought about it.

"Are you jealous?" Tomiko asked her friend as she heard Myuu complain for the thousandth time.

"Of course I'm not jealous!" a bit of irritation spat out Myuu's voice. Tomiko couldn't help but laugh.

It did bother Myuu. It bothered her a lot. She was just in plain denial. The sad part is that only Tomiko and Hitomi seemed to notice. Did Sho? No, of course not. Myuu was avoiding both him _and_ Kenta ever since that fateful tennis practice. Did the two boys notice? Ohh yeeaaah, did they.

"What did I do now?" Shoyasu asked Hitomi as she was studying in the courtyard. He had followed her since the girls in his class were being too clingy and the weather was just abnormally too warm that day. Winter would be there soon but today was an exception.

Hitomi continued to read the book that was in her hands, jotting down notes casually on her notebook paper. "What are you talking about?" she replied in a dull tone. Myuu and Shoyasu were both starting to get on Hitomi's nerves. _Can anyone say "High School Drama?" You don't really go to a Ko-hai to confess your problems and seek counsel to. There are plenty more people your age and older!_

"Geez, try not to sound _too_ interested in my dilemma," said Sho sarcastically. He crossed his arms and pulled up a chair next to Hitomi.

"What's your 'dilemma', Sho-kun?" Hitomi finally said, slamming down her book impatiently. "Myuu won't talk to you? Boo hoo. Get over it and go investigate yourself!"

"Yikes. I _am_ investigating, hence why I'm asking you. Why are you biting so much today?" he asked the unusually rowdy Hitomi.

"Why do you think?" Hitomi asked in a practical tone. Sho stayed silent, all sarcasm gone. "You promised me, Sho-kun. I won't be able to take care of her forever."

"I know…"

Hitomi stood up and grabbed her books. "It's glad to know you're getting serious. Now go do some memory jogging." She then left Shoyasu to fend for himself.

Tomiko and Myuu noticed Hitomi walk into the classroom as they were checking out brochures. "Hitomi, where have you been?" Tomiko asked as she watched her friend sit down.

"It was too noisy in here to study. I have to keep my grades up if I want to stay on the same education level as you two," she answered bluntly.

"You're always number one on the exam scores. You don't have to push yourself so hard," Myuu said. She wished some of Hitomi's brain power would flutter over to her head.

Hitomi shrugged then finally noticed the brochures. "Hokkaido? So that's where we're going."

"Yes, I heard it's already snowing over there. Hokkaido can get very cold. Are you sure the two of you are up for it?" Tomiko eyed Hitomi and Myuu.

"I'll be fine," said Myuu. "Hitomi?"

"I like the snow. I prefer cold rather than heat," she answered.

"Well you are naturally cold blooded…"

That voice was familiar with its insults. But the insult was directed to Hitomi. Something that Myuu didn't expect. She looked up and noticed Shoyasu just starting to take a seat in one of the nearby desks. Surprise flooded both Tomiko and Myuu as they stared at each other blankly with sweat drops.

Hitomi made a face of "What are you doing?" as she stared at Sho. He simply smirked at her and winked.

He then rubbed the top of Hitomi's head as if she was a child. This annoyed her quite a bit, considering her sister was RIGHT there. "Don't worry," Shoyasu said. "I'll make sure to bring your sun lamp." He stood up then ventured over to his desk and sat down.

"Idiot…" Hitomi muttered quietly as she placed her hand to her face.

Myuu seemed a little dazed as she watched the scene that just unfolded in front of her and repeatedly played it over in her mind. Sho was picking on Hitomi? Why was he picking on Hitomi? He didn't even glance at Myuu. Not once. Was she being too harsh with the cold shoulder? Myuu turned around and glared at him. Fine! If he wanted to play that way then he was sure to lose. Myuu clenched the brochure in her hand.

"Umm…you're going to rip that," said Tomiko as she pointed to Myuu's hands.

"Ah!" Myuu quickly let go of the brochure and started to unwrinkled it.

Kenta witnessed her sudden mood swing as he sat in one of the corners and stared off with Nori. Kenta was staring with a look of intensity in his eyes. Nori couldn't help but notice the serious expression on his friend's face. He sweat dropped and lightly tapped Kenta on the shoulder. "Uh, you alright there?"

Kenta glanced at Nori then looked back at Myuu. "Yeah fine." He then looked at Shoyasu. He looked smug as usual as he sat at his desk and flipped through a magazine that he had picked out of his bag. "Two can play that game, Miwa," Kenta expressed under his breath.

Nori sighed and leaned his chin on his hand. "Everyone is out to get everyone now. What happened to the good ol' days?" he muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Lunch didn't seem to be any different. Tomiko and Nori seemed like the only sane ones in the group at the moment. They were merely spectators in a brawl match and Hitomi was the unofficial referee. Nori gave a confused look to Tomiko and eyed the scene that was going on before them. Shoyasu seemed to continue to bug Hitomi who simply brushed him off or occasionally gave him a dirty stare. Myuu continued to be ignored and the irritation was starting to show on her face. Meanwhile, Kenta was still brewing with jealousy in the corner on the fact that Myuu's jealousy was not focused on him.

"I feel so out of the loop lately," said Nori, a tad bit bewildered.

Tomiko sighed. "Somehow I feel its better that way." She glanced over at Nori. That clearly wasn't the reply he was looking for. "Geez. Doesn't Kenta fill you in on anything? I thought you guys always talked."

"Not lately. Kenta's been hanging around that ASIJ girl a lot lately. I find it weird myself," said Nori.

"So do I," Myuu entered in the conversation. Her attention was now focused on Kenta who was reading a note from his pocket, making goofy smiley face as he read it.

Little did Myuu know that the letter in Kenta's hand was just a long joke that Melanie had written for him. She knew that it was hard for Kenta to act like a happy couple when he was alone and in front of Myuu so she worked out a few loopholes to make their relationship seem more believable. _It ceases to amaze me of the tricks that this girl has up her sleeves _Kenta thought after he finished reading. He glanced over at Myuu and could see that she was paying attention to his actions.

Myuu was dreading tennis practice every day now. Melanie would always show up and give Myuu the most fake smile and greeting imaginable. Myuu hoped that this was just a temporary phase and that she and Melanie could continue to be friends again. What happened to working together as a team to find out about the girl that Shoyasu seemed to be keeping a secret? Would the two of them have to continue on their investigation separately? Was Melanie even still interested in finding out? Maybe Myuu was the only one being obsessive over this.

"Hello, Melanie-chan," Myuu said to her as she came to get Kenta after, on time as always. Myuu was going to suggest that the two of them get a coffee together and chat but decided that the endeavor would be pointless.

"Hi, Myuu-chan. I'm just here to fetch, Kenta-kun. You haven't seen him have you?" She said it so casually as if she wasn't stating the obvious.

Kenta and Nori came running out a couple seconds later. Kenta smiled brightly once he saw Melanie, just like he had rehearsed so many time in the mirror every night. "Melanie-chan, hello."

"Hi, sweetie."

_Sweetie? _Myuu groaned. At the sight of them and got her bag to get ready to leave.

Nori shook his head at the situation and grabbed his bag as well. "I'll walk you home, Myuu-chan."

Myuu wanted to refuse but Nori was already walking towards her. He shot a disapproving look towards Kenta. Kenta just shrugged at him. _I hope Nori doesn't sense what I'm doing here _he thought secretly to himself.

_Well don't those two move on quickly! _Myuu thought to herself as she was silently walking along side Nori. _Sure let's become a couple. I just flew across the world to be with the one I love. _"Hypocrite!" she accidentally said out loud.

"Who? Me?" Nori said as he watched Myuu ponder.

_Oops. _"N-no. Sorry, Nori-kun. I was just thinking. That's all." Myuu felt annoyed by everyone today. She was mad at Sho for not even saying a word to her , though technically she was the one that was avoiding him. He chose to pick on her sister instead today. Fine, so be it. She was annoyed by Melanie and Kenta and their instant "love connection". Myuu fumed at the thought of it all and it started to show.

"You're bothered by it, aren't you, Myuu-chan?" Nori asked her. He began to grow amused the facial expressions that were showing on her face.

"No!" Myuu expressed defensively, giving a slight glare to Nori.

Nori smiled and sweat dropped. _Okay. She is, Why did I even ask that?_

"Is it so wrong to be mad, Nori-kun?"

"Hm?"

"So many confusing things having been going on lately. I'm starting to get lost in it all."

"Really? I'm just finding the entrance," Nori said to her sarcastically. It's true that he wasn't as aware of what was going on in the group lately.

"Sorry, Nori-kun. This has been kind of getting out of hand. And you have gotten sort of caught in the middle of it," said Myuu apologetically.

"I don't mind much. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

Myuu smiled. "You always seem to be the calm, rational one, Nori-kun. I'm very glad to have you around."

They stopped in front of Myuu's house. Nori winked at her. "Someone has to be."

She nodded. "Thanks for walking me home," said Myuu. She waved at him and started to head towards the door. Now it was time to face the conflict that she lived with. Myuu stood her ground at the door and took a deep breath. "Please don't be in there," she secretly hoped and turned the doorknob.

Myuu walked in. Only Hitomi and Miki seemed to be the ones home. She sighed in relief. "I'm home," she said aloud.

"Welcome home, Myuu," said Miki. She was just taking cakes out of a grocery bag. Hitomi eyed the cakes and gave a blank stare to her mother. Miki sweat dropped and reached into the bag nervously. She didn't mean to tease Hitomi like that. "Don't worry. I bought a sugar free one too."

"I'm jumping up for joy," Hitomi said monotonously.

Myuu rolled her eyes. She didn't understand where her mom got those random sweet tooths of hers. "What are those for, mom?"

Miki beamed at her daughter. "Well your father's design got chosen today. So I thought that we'd celebrate. I thought I'd make it extra special by buying the cake." That was code for Miki not wanting to screw it up in the baking process.

Myuu smiled. Well at least something good was going on today. She walked enthusiastically up the stairs. As she was walking towards the door to her room, Sho was just getting out of the bathroom with his hair damp and a towel around his neck. "Ugh," Myuu accidentally blurted out. _The good mood was fun while it lasted._

"'Ugh'?" Sho quoted. "Nice to see you too."

Myuu looked up to Sho and glared at him. "What? Not ignoring me anymore?" She said as she crossed her arms.

"Shouldn't I be asking the same thing to you?" Sho replied. He took his hand and swept his wet hair out of his face.

Myuu started to turn red just staring at him. She gave a noise of frustration and started to head to her room. "Fine! It doesn't matter anyway!" she said, lightly slamming the door behind her.

Sho watched a little confused. "Yikes," he said after she slammed the door. Hitomi was just heading up the stairs when the incident had happened. The look she gave Shoyasu said "idiot" all over it. Shoyasu looked annoyed by her. "What is that look for?"

"Great progress, Sho-kun," she said to him as she headed into her room.

Myuu let herself cool off as she sat on the floor of her room. _Why me? Is there some malfunction with me and the male species? _She asked herself. She glanced at Kappa-chan jr. "Do you know what I should do?" Great. She had resorted to talking to stuffed toys.

There was a knock at the door. "Myuu," the whiny voice of Sho was attached to the knock. What could he possibly want?

Myuu slowly opened the door to a wide crack. She poked her head outside and saw Sho holding wrapped bar of chocolate. She looked down at it a little confused and then glanced back up at Sho inquisitively. "What is that for?"

"I'm not a big fan of chocolate," he said to her. "Could you take it for me?"

"Yet you always get chocolate ice cream," Myuu plainly stated it. She wasn't buying it.

"It's not the same as the actual bar. It tastes different." He placed the bar in Myuu's hand and gave her a pouty look. "Just eat it for dessert or something."

_This is random. But…_ "Mom is going to have dinner ready soon. She bought cake." She looked down at the candy bar. "Uh…Thanks, though."

"She bought cake? For what?" Sho asked.

Kenta was on the phone with Melanie in his room. He had a defeated expression on his face. "I don't think this is really working," he said to Melanie as he tried to multitask by also doing his homework. "All she's doing now is brushing me off."

"It's working. Trust me. You don't seem to study her face as often as I do," Melanie said to the phone. She was playing with her hair as she sat on the bed in her family's rented apartment. There were no dorms at ASIJ so her family had to trust Melanie on her own. They did come and see her once a month, however.

"Am I even competition compared to Miwa? I mean the guy does live with her."

"What kind of talk is that, Kenta-kun. She may live in the same house with him but its under complete adult supervision with Myuu's parents around."

A look of skepticism crawled upon Kenta's face. But he sighed and put his hand through his hair and said to Melanie, "Well, I guess you're right. I'm trusting you with this, Melanie-chan."

The whole family was gathered around the table at the Matsuura resident. "Omedetou!" everyone said to Yuu as they raised their glasses to congratulate him.

"Thank you everyone," Yuu said with a warm smile. He pulled Miki close to him and kissed her lightly on the forehead. After all these year, she still found herself blushing at Yuu's small gestures.

They all sat down and Miki distributed the pieces of cake to them. Shoyasu eyed Hitomi's piece and pointed at it with his fork. "What does sugar free cake even taste like?" he asked her.

"They use something else to sweeten it. It probably tastes the same," said Hitomi indifferently. Sho grabbed a small piece of Hitomi's cake with his fork. A look of irritation showed plainly on her face. "Why don't you try some?" she said sarcastically.

Myuu glanced at Hitomi and Shoyasu then stared down at her cake. _I never realized how close they were before… _She glanced at Hitomi's pretty face once more and had a revelation. _Could it be…Is Hitomi the girl that Sho has come here—_

"Myuu," said Miki, interrupting Myuu's reverie. "You've hardly touched your cake."

Sho glanced over to Myuu's piece. "Well if you don't want it…" He motioned with his fork to slide it over to him.

Myuu quickly stuck her tongue out at Sho and then stuck the fork into the cake and shoved a piece of it into her mouth. The rest of the family laughed at her gesture while Sho mourned over the loss of a second piece of cake.

"Well then. Now that we're all settled, your mom and I have something to tell you guys," said Yuu.

"Oh god, you're pregnant," said Hitomi, monotonously as always.

Miki blushed. "Oh no, not that, dear," she said laughing half heartily.

"Actually," Yuu interjected. "Since, my plans were picked for the new building in Nagoya, I'll have to be out of town for a few days.

"How long is a few days?" Myuu asked. She always hated when her dad had to go away on business trips. At least they weren't as often as other parents.

"Two weeks," Yuu said with a crooked frown.

"Two weeks?!" said both Myuu and Hitomi.

"Yes," said Yuu. "And well…" He put his arm around Miki. "Mom is actually going to be coming with me. I need emotional support for a big gig like this."

"So Myuu – and if you could as well Sho – If you could look over Hitomi while we're gone," said Miki. She had a warm smile on her face.

_Somehow I feel like I'm the one who's going to be doing the baby sitting. _Hitomi thought to herself.

"Just us kids for two weeks?" Myuu said to herself, in a shocked, dazed state.

SO…HM..HOW IS EVERYONE :D? I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO STILL ARE READING, THANKS FOR YOUR LOYALTY. FOR THOSE OF YOU JUST TUNING IN, I'M NOTORIOUS FOR LONG PERIODS OF NO UPDATING. .U I'M GOING TO TRY HARD THOUGH TO KEEP THIS GOING.


End file.
